Stopping Tornadoes
by theturtlemonster
Summary: They say the simple act of a butterfly batting its wings causes a hurricane.Imagine that Sookie's parents still died, imagine her gran still took her in but her gran's love for uncle bartlet blinded her to what he really was.The question is not what would change but what would stay the same?Hurricanes spawn tornadoes and its the unpredictability of a tornado that causes destruction
1. Chapter 1

*Takes place during From Dead to Worse. Contains sexual content.

* * *

His sharp eyes flickered around the brightly lit room, taking in every detail and looking around with interest at the unique décor. In contrast to the blacks and reds that generally engulfed such an establishment, she had evidently taken a different approach. It wasn't the first hint that she was different. The walls were painted pale blue, the wooden floor had been freshly varnished and the room was empty but for the large soft bed in the centre. Dressed in white linens, it had been freshly washed and made. Inhaling deeply through his nose, he was pleased to find only the scent of her, despite his knowledge countless vampires had shared this same experience with her. Regardless of this, he knew from the hushed murmurs of awe she was pure in spirit, and he was eager to meet the woman other vampires described as a goddess.

His gaze sharpened as the steady beat of her heart broke the silence of the room, her soft breath creating a delicate melody with the drum of her heart as she advanced fearlessly towards him. He knew instantly the reports of her beauty had not been exaggerated. Dressed in lingerie matching the exact shade of the walls, the colour exaggerated the deep blue of her eyes whilst highlighting the perfection of her body. Her womanly curves, long legs and effortlessly seductive movements intoxicated him, and he found himself staring unabashed at her ethereal beauty.

No words were spoken between them; none were needed. As she drew closer, her heavenly scent filled his nostrils, causing his eyes to darken with lust and his fangs elongated as he looked at her longingly. Her lips caressed his chest as her tiny delicate hands undid the buttons of his shirt and he could feel a part of himself stirring at her ministrations.

As her hands descended south, her lips followed. Within moments his moans filled the air, his black eyes rolling backwards behind half-lidded eyes and his body trembled as the tanned goddess at his feet pleasured him with a seductive smirk that never left her face.

It was here in this room that Sookie was powerful beyond measure. Her clients hailed her as a goddess, a temptress and a siren, and she was notorious for her ability to reduce even the proudest vampire into a quivering vessel of want and lust. Life had been cruel to her in many ways, but she had fought tooth and nail to make a life for herself and she was damned proud of it.

* * *

With a soft sigh, Sookie threw her keys onto the counter. Icy blue eyes swept over her apartment, irritatedly taking note of the dirty dishes cluttering her tiny table and the thin layer of dust that lay on the surface of her cheap furniture. The answering machine glowed red; a sight that had greeted her with increasing frequency over the past few years as she became better known in her field.

At the reminder of work, a fresh wave of exhaustion swept over her body. Already Sookie felt stiff, sore and she was certain ugly bruises would mar her tanned skin if she dared to look in the mirror. Alex had been a rough client, but definitely not the worst she had experienced. He had certainly appreciated her services if his muffled moans, hefty tip and departing leer had been any indication. Patting the crisp one hundred dollar bills stored safely between her bosoms, a familiar smirk graced her lips despite her exhaustion.

Mindful of her stiff muscles, Sookie reached to take an iron and multi-vitamin from the large containers in her kitchen cabinet. It had become a habit every night since she had entered her field, and whilst she was conscious of taste, the bigger threat of anaemia loomed constantly over her shoulder.

Swallowing them with a gulp of water, she reluctantly turned to the cheap plastic dishes cluttering her tiny table. Although she wanted nothing more than to collapse into bed, her grandmother had taught her to know better than that. Whilst Grandma Stackhouse had been many things - and Sookie often had a few choice words to describe her grandmother – she had always kept her house pristine and had ensured both Sookie and her brother were instilled with the same traditional Southern values and pride.

Wearily she reached for the dishes, yawning as she threw the remnants of her half-eaten salad into the bin. After soaking the dishes in water for several minutes, Sookie scrubbed at the dishes meticulously with her hands until they sparkled. Drying them carefully, she gently set them into the side cabinet and closed the door.

Again ignoring the blinking red light on her answering machine, Sookie unzipped her dress and tiredly removed the light foundation she had applied over her face and various bruises that marked her body before she left that evening. After all she reflected as she closed her blinds to the orange sunrise and buried herself beneath her sheets, all her clients were currently dead to the world.

* * *

Bright blue eyes jolted open at the sound of footsteps. The walls of her apartment were thin; perhaps one of the few advantages of living in a shabby apartment, in addition to the cheap rent. Most importantly, Sookie was always alerted when someone approached their apartment, whether they were human or not.

Slipping into her short blue robe, she was pleased to her the reassuring thoughts of her pubescent post-man as he attempted to calm his raging nerves and knock on her door. He thought she was attractive, and she found him … naïve, innocent and boring. Perhaps in another life, she would have had feelings for him – given they were close in age and he was relatively attractive – but knowing what she knew and having experienced all she had, there was no way she would feel safe in the scrawny arms of a hormonal postal worker.

Glancing at the clock on her bedside table flashing 10:07 Sookie absentmindedly noted they were alone in her building - with the exception of three meth-addicts below her – given everyone was at their various workplaces.

Growing impatient at her post-man's lack of _cojones_, she swung open the front door and plastered a smile on her face. 'I thought I heard footsteps,' she said in response to his startled expression, and he laughed.

Blocking out the strain of disturbing fantasies from her post-man, and now well-aware of the fact she should definitely have put on underwear before she answered the door, Sookie glanced at the small package held in his hand. It was presumably the comedy series she had purchased for Quinn as a birthday present and she irritatedly signed the post-man's clipboard. Dismissing his attempts at conversation, she firmly closing the door behind her.

Setting the parcel on the table, her gaze ventured once more over to the answering machine and the reminder of her duties. After making a cup of coffee, she reluctantly pressed play.

Of the three messages recorded, the first two were expected.

The first was Quinn, informing her of five potential clients and three regulars who hoped to see her at some point that week. Sookie grimaced slightly at the name of one regular; a vampire who had utilised her services for three months now. If there was one thing she despised most about her current employment, it was irksome regular customers. Quinn described it as yet another quirk to her long list of oddities, but Sookie loathed having any semblance of a relationship with the men she serviced. She would either have to carefully wane the vampire off her services, inform her allies or move to another city. Again.

The second was unwelcome. The nasal voice of her land-lord annoyed her even over the phone as he reminded Sookie of her overdue rent and with rather obvious insinuations, informed her his wife was away that weekend on business. Sookie scowled slightly at that: she was many things, but a mistress was not one of them.

However the third message was the most grating, presumably left right before dawn from a vampire that insisted on constantly reappearing in her life. A sense of childish vulnerability washed over her as she thought of him; a man who had been instrumental into shaping a teenage runaway into the woman she was today. It wasn't that she hated Victor exactly - though he had inadvertently ensured she remained on the track her uncle placed her on all those years ago – but their relationship was complicated to say the least.

Predictability was not a trait she could term to most vampires, but Victor was a man who disliked any semblance of routine. He adored popping into her life every few months, simply to disrupt the life of his favourite human. Little love was lost between them, as far as Sookie was concerned. Or at least, she would never admit to any.

As she expected from the moment she heard his cool voice, accented with a faint Spanish twang that refused to fade even after centuries,Victor was in Vegas tonight and eager to reunite with his former lover.

Victor was many things: her saviour, her terroriser, her teacher. He had taught her a lot about sex, which Sookie was thankful for given he had helped her hone her skills so she could become the master seductress she was today. He had taught her how to use it as a weapon and for money, but most importantly he had taught Sookie how to enjoy it. Given that was something she had once resolutely dismissed as impossible, Sookie felt she owed a great debt to Victor in that respect.

Yet his deceits, games and claimed debts over her often made her rethink this. It surely wasn't as difficult to conceal her true identity as he claimed, nor the fact she was a telepath. Though Victor often despaired that she was allowing her talent to go to waste, he immensely enjoyed being one of the few vampires with knowledge of her ability. A little too much, in Sookie's opinion.

Presumably he had come to avail of that skill once more, and though she grimaced at the thought of using the 'gift' that had only further destroyed her childhood, there was no way she could deny Victor this. Although he allowed her freedom given he was mainstreaming, there were certain things which he expected her obedience. Issues regarding her telepathy was one of them.

Glancing at her diary, Sookie was pleased it was her night off as Victor had requested she meet him that night. Her gaze flickered towards her window, where the vampire hotel _Lust_ stood in its dark glory. Even at this moment, Victor was being unloaded by Annubis airlines and transported to the hotel. She didn't know where he had been in the months since she had seen him, but she knew he hadn't been in Reno.

After leaving a message on Quinn's mobile informing him he needed to come over as soon as possible, Sookie softly padded into the bathroom. Pouring herself a scalding bath, she lay down and relinquished herself to the soothing sensation of the bath water moving over her aching muscles, soothing them and calming her mind.

Some time later, the sound of heavy work boots thudded up corridor separating her apartment from the other four on her floor, breaking the tranquillity that had enveloped Sookie's mind like a cocoon. The tiger's thoughts were in a state of calm, and though a faint trace of worry tainted his thoughts, he knew from experience Sookie could handle herself.

Though Quinn had seen her in every position imaginable over the years, nonetheless she put on underwear and a thin cotton dress.

Regardless of her own worries surrounding Victor's imminent arrival, Sookie knew Quinn had it far worse. For reasons Quinn had only hinted to, he harboured a deep loathing of Victor, though Sookie gathered it had something to do with the debts the vampire had imposed on him after helping his mother.

Whilst admittedly she had few other options, her employment had ultimately been her own choice. But Quinn … Victor had appointed him as her manager over the last few years, forcing him to move around with her and endure the company of vampires against his very nature. Although the tiger swore he had done far worse to pay off his debt to Viktor, it did little to soothe Sookie's concern for her friend as she imagined what could possibly be worse than managing her, with all the duties that came with it.

Opening the door, Sookie grinned at the sight of his large specially-tailored suit, having obviously come from his day-job at E(E)E. Meeting his deep purple eyes, she smiled genuinely at the man she often imagined herself falling for and invited him inside.

As Sookie flitted about, fixing him coffee and a small sandwich, her thoughts strayed to the somewhat peaceful months they had enjoyed together in Reno. Business had come in a steady flow, the vampires were old enough they didn't need much to drink and very few had behaved untowardly towards her. She almost wished she didn't have to disrupt their few months of peace, and she was determined to allow it to last for a few more precious moments.

Quinn seemed to understand this, allowing Sookie to break the silence between them at her own time. After handing him his coffee, she sat down opposite him and forced the words out.

'Victor is coming.'

The effect of her words was instant and significant. Quinn's large hands tightened on his mug, his jaw clenched and his eyes flashed a darker plum. Averting her eyes, Sookie allowed her friend time to gather himself.

But already it seemed Viktor's presence was poisoning the peace of Reno and she had yet to even see him.

* * *

Dressed in a white dress that clung to her breasts like a second skin before flaring out dramatically at her waist, Sookie smirked as she crossed the lobby of the vampire hotel. Having been approved as a guest of Viktor's, she was to take the lift to the penthouse where she was to meet her former lover.

Keen stares followed her, eyeing the dress that left both little and everything to the imagination. As the elevator door closed with a ping, she could see many vampires flashing fang at her appreciatively. Though typically she welcomed the attention of potential clients, tonight she had a meeting with the oldest vampire in the hotel.

Unsurprisingly Viktor had secured the penthouse in order to impress his underlings with his superior funds. Vampires were tricky creatures - no doubt about it - but they were still men.

The elevator opened directly into his suite, and she was unsurprised to find him sitting in the living room facing the elevator in what she referred to as down-time. At her presence, he stiffened and sharp chocolate eyes studied her with meticulous care.

She couldn't help but feel warmth at the sight of him, and she could hardly blame the entirety of her intense attraction on their blood bond. Victor was a man that exuded power, but it was not solely for that reason that he was noticed when he walked into a room. With a sigh Sookie took note of his untamed hair, his perfectly tailored suit with the shirt unbuttoned to show a hint of the muscled chest she knew like the back of her back. She had no doubt he had left it unbuttoned on purpose to remind her of their intense passion when they united, but she appreciated the view nonetheless.

Inhaling deeply, she reminded herself to be smart. Regardless of his soft spot for her, Victor was a man that drove hard bargains with loopholes for himself and none for anyone else.

He stood at her presence with a fangy smile, 'A white dress for the lady of the night … how beautifully ironic.' He smirked as Sookie glowered at him, 'That said you do look as delectable as the day I met you.'

Piercing blue eyes gazed at him, watching as he followed his compliment with another appreciative scan of her body. Victor was not one for pointless small talk: he wanted something, and she'd be damned if she gave it to him easily.

Resolutely she stepped out of the lift, but in a moment he was upon her. His sweet scent enveloped her, reminding her of her past history with him. Although tinged with pain, it was a good reminder and Sookie felt herself remembering why she had fallen for him all those years ago. His hands closed quickly around her waist and his lips connected with hers. Their tongues connected in a clash for dominance which he quickly won and she moaned into his mouth, her hands gripping the back of his neck to pull him deeper into the kiss. His hands were everywhere, reacquainting himself with the body he knew so well and his lips found her throat. His nose was in her hair, inhaling and a hand gripped her head, turning it with a furious growl so her lustful eyes were forced to meet his dark gaze, 'You smell like other men.'

Sookie looked up glowering, 'That's my job.' She held his stare firmly, daring him to say anything.

Although Viktor remained resolutely silent, another part of him refused. A big part. Sookie stifled a moan as Viktor moved against her, his fangs fully extended and his black eyes glowing with lust. 'We have business to attend to, but I won't be able to concentrate until I fuck you thoroughly and mark every inch of your body with my scent.'

As he moved against her once more, Sookie couldn't help but crying out. 'You've missed me,' he smiled, his spanish accent becoming more prominent now. With a finger he reached beneath her dress to stroke her through her underwear. 'I can tell you've missed me too.'

Her breath caught as she struggled to think, but damn it all to hell if Viktor wasn't right. She had sex on a regular basis, there was no denying it and vampire sex was always an experience, regardless of who it was with. But with her clients, the goal was to please them and Sookie handled each customer in an almost methodical manner.

It was different with Victor. She could relax and enjoy him in a way that stunned even her at times. He genuinely cared for her - even if he didn't always show it or act like it - and he had been by her side at a time when she was completely alone. Victor was the exception to her rules.

Viktor's soft lips pressed a row of kisses across her throat, as his hands reached around to undo the zipper on her dress. Sookie moved against him, using her hands to tear his suit from his body. As she straddled his chest, she smirked, 'This better be worth the wait, Viktor.'

And by God, it was.

* * *

Happy and sated, Sookie relaxed into Viktor's embrace. His large hands stroked her hair lethargically and with a lazy tongue he licked at the fresh bite on her neck. Leaning her head against the crook of his neck, Sookie felt content for the first time in months. Meeting his warm eyes with a smile, Sookie knew the feeling was mutual.

But there was an edge to her bliss, as there always was with Viktor: business. Lord knew what he wanted this time, and she silently prayed it was nothing too taxing.

'That made it almost worth being apart from you for so long.' Viktor grinned, flashing his fangs at her appreciatively.

'It's only been a few months,' she said, stroking his chest with a lazy finger.

His eyes darkened at that, 'I think I just very clearly demonstrated how much you've missed me in that time. Do I need to show you again?' He moved so he was on top of her and his mouth moved to hers, whilst his hands were busy elsewhere.

Once breath returned to her, Sookie smirked. 'I've certainly missed a part of you.'

Licking his lips, Viktor smiled, 'I could tell.'

Evidence of Viktor's willingness to have another go nudged at her thigh, but Sookie focused herself. The night was coming to an end, and it was best if she knew Viktor's plans for her sooner rather than later.

'You said we had business to attend to.'

At that Viktor focused, and his soft expression changed considerably. He moved away from her on the bed and regarded her with unreadable eyes. 'We do.' A flash of something sparked in his eyes. Pity? 'The King of Nevada asked me to call in a favour from you.'

Sookie grimaced. Felipe de Castro was a troublesome and frightening man, always intervening in Viktor's dealings with her and demanding that she allowed him to use her telepathy for his own gain. After he discovered her ability, it was only when herself and Viktor bonded that he had allowed her any semblance of normalcy or freedom within her own life.

'As you know, the Queen of Louisiana and Arkansas lost both her legs and several important members of her guard during the bombing of the Pyramid of the Gizeh. She was weak already from Katrina, and this further weakened her influence.' He paused and Sookie beckoned for him to continue. This was not new information. 'Felipe is a ... conqueror and he wants to move in to kill Sophie-Anne, hence seizing control over her empire.'

This was a lot of information coming at her in a sentence, but Sookie nodded when Viktor paused again to show she understood. 'I have - or rather I will be - placed in charge of managing Louisiana,' he gazed at her carefully, his dark eyes unreadable, 'most specifically Shreveport.'

Her heart was beating wildly in her chest, and though her face remained neutral, she knew Viktor could hear its irregular rhythm. 'Why … there?' Sookie asked. She hated how she couldn't bring herself to say the name, but most of all she hated how weak her voice sounded.

'There is a popular vampire bar in Shreveport which Felipe aims to gain control of. It would give him both money and influence amongst the supernatural community of Louisiana and control over the humans.' He paused, looking at her cautiously before proceeding.

'When Felipe occupies Louisiana, he intends to kill all vampires who remained loyal to Sophie-Anne. Presumably this will prove to be all of them, with the exception of any vampires who renounce Sophie-Anne and pledge themselves to Felipe.'

Sookie nodded, though her heart was thudding with fear. Memories she kept hidden from herself were reappearing and at the mention of Shreveport her heart lurched. The last time she had went to Shreveport, she had been with her uncle … and his friend.

It seemed like a lifetime ago she had been that girl: that miserable soaking girl that had fled from her uncle in hysterics and ran without a direction. She could feel her uncle on her tail, she could hear his thoughts as he gained on her and she pushed herself to keep running. Only to collide with the first vampire she had ever met: Viktor. From there things had spiralled and she often wondered if it had been a blessing or a curse. She currently was leaning towards the latter.

Viktor was gazing at her with concern, but he continued.

'However, Felipe doubts whether they will truly have faith in them, or whether it will be a mere act until they can plan an uprising. He wants you to read their humans, posing as my companion so he can gain an understanding of their thoughts on Sophie-Anne before he moves in to invade.'

Sookie stared at him with blankly and he clarified what he meant, 'He wants you to go to Shreveport.'

A tumult of emotions flew across her mind, rage and betrayal at the forefront. 'You promised.' She whispered brokenly, her eyes wide with tears. 'You swore I would never have to go back there.'

Viktor flinched.

'Sookie,' his hand reached out to her and she reared back. 'Sookie, you know I care for you. You know I would get you out of this if I could. But the King has ordered it and I cannot disobey him.'

'I'm not going to Shreveport.' Sookie whispered numbly. 'I'm not. I won't.'

'You must.'

* * *

**AN: I was re-reading the first novel, and I started wondering what would have happened if Sookie's grandmother hadn't believed or realised Uncle Bartlett was a child molester, like her mother. The opening chapter probably seems like a big jump, but there will be explanations for what may seem pretty unlikely later in the story.**

**I haven't decided completely on pairings yet, but possibly Eric/Sookie.**

*********** I haven't read the last three books yet (I'm only as far as Dead in the Family) as I can't afford them right now so I don't know whether Victor's character is different here than in the last three books, but if it is please ignore it and don't give any spoilers. I may cry if you do.**

**Obviously credit for characters etc is to Charlaine Harris. Also, I'm sure what certificate this is in American terms so please tell me if M is wrong. This is probably as bad as any sexual content would get, and I don't know if that's too severe or not, but I figure it deals with adult themes.**

**Anyway please review and tell me what you think. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

'Just concentrate on breathing.'

That had been the advice of her doctor after Sookie passed out in the aftermath of yet another panic attack. Simple really. So simple she had dismissed him as a patronising idiot and refused to go back there for her monthly check-up.

It was funny how difficult such a _simple_ instruction was to follow when it seemed like the sky was falling from above her and she had no shelter to protect her from it. A bubble of laughter rose in her throat, and seconds later Sookie was laughing. She couldn't stop.

It _was_ funny really, how her life had turned out. Everything seemed to have changed, yet in reality everything remained the same. She had left her uncle, only now it seemed she had merely found a new tormentor in the form of Victor. She had abhorred what her uncle forced her to do, yet now she relied on those skills for money. She had gladly left Louisiana, but now she was returning.

She had no choice in the matter.

_She never did. _

Her priest had told her once God had a plan for everyone, and no matter what humans did to interfere with fate, there was nothing they could do to escape their destiny. It seemed regardless of what she did to get away from her past, there was no way to escape it, nor her future.

Fury battled with the pain in her heart as she unlocked the door of her apartment. It was pointless to be upset about the crappy hand He had dealt her, but on days like today … Sookie was fairly certain He had abandoned her completely.

There were people out there who had it worse than her, she knew that. But there were also a lot of people who had never suffered a day in their life. She wasn't exactly the epitome of goodness: there were things she had done she wished she didn't remember. But Sookie had done what she could with her lot in life. There was good and bad in her – just like everyone else – and whilst perhaps her sins were more numerous and more serious than the average person's, very few people were in a position to judge her for how she lived her life.

Despite everything, she made a life for herself. A life of sin, perhaps, but she still earned a wage, and paid taxes like everyone else. Sookie was proud of the life she had made; proud that she wasn't a drug addict, insane or dead somewhere like many under similar circumstances to her own. No one could take that away from her.

But it seemed the vampires were trying their best.

Sookie hated being vulnerable. With her clients, she presented the façade that she was powerful, and certainly in some respects she was. Her clients were awed by her and willing to go to extremes to keep her happy. Her job was lucrative and because she had chosen to save the majority of her wages, she had sufficient savings to support her for a long time should she need to escape.

Her telepathy was a curse in many respects, but it allowed her some power over the vampires. If she was a normal whore, perhaps she wouldn't be quite so vulnerable, but then she wouldn't be quite so powerful either. Her telepathy ensured she was irreplaceable, and hence she had protection from powerful vampires which had admittedly been necessary on several occasions. If it wasn't for her telepathy, she wouldn't be alive. If it wasn't for her telepathy, Victor would never have been interested in her and she would still be with her Uncle.

But at the same time … it was her telepathy which was her curse. It was what had made her terrible childhood hell, and it was also her telepathy which continued to wreak havoc on the life she had made for herself.

Victor refused to leave her alone. The King had refused to let her live her life until she signed a contract.

And now … this.

She could run away, but Victor would easily track his blood in her and the repercussions would no doubt be severe. After all – as Felipe was fond of reminding her – she did not need to be intact to read minds.

She had signed a contract, and she had to abide by it. But forcing her to return to Shreveport was cruel in the worst possible way. A familiar feeling of weakness washed over her, a notion of helplessness that had permeated throughout her childhood. Memories Sookie had spent a long time forgetting rushed to the forefront of her brain, and with disgust she felt the forgotten sensation of wetness on her cheeks. Tears.

_Her uncle had never cared when she cried. _

Furiously Sookie wiped them from her face, dismissing her thoughts and forcing herself to think practically. She was a grown woman who was strong and confident. She could this; she just needed to think.

As far as she knew, her Uncle was still alive. Assuming he was still living in Monroe and she never ventured near Bon Temps, Sookie saw no reason for their paths to cross. If luck was on her side and if she prayed every night, perhaps their paths would never cross. It was a lot of 'if's, but God most definitely owed her a few miracles.

Given Sookie was determined to stay out of Bon Temps, it was incredibly unlikely she would see Gran. Jason was her biggest problem. He was unpredictable in nature, wild and a lady's man. His pursuit of anything with breasts probably brought him to Shreveport frequently, and if he recognised her, it would threaten both her life and Felipe's entire operation.

Sookie had changed quite a lot in the last few years, but not beyond recognition. Resolving to dye her hair as a precaution, she left a message for Frannie asking her to come over. Their relationship had been tense initially, but over the years a budding friendship had blossomed between them. Having trained as a beautician, Frannie would have much more experience than her in regards to how to go about dying her hair.

Once her hair was taken care of, Sookie hoped for an early night. She was to meet Felipe's lawyer tomorrow in order to fully determine her role in his takeover and settle a contract, but from what Sookie understood from Victor secrecy was of the utmost importance. She was to have a false identity and a role to play as Victor's human companion.

With little experience in acting, that would be difficult. Given what Victor was demanding, Sookie felt too enraged to act all gooey eyed when a large part of her wanted nothing more than to sharpen some stakes. Being in Shreveport would be hard enough without Victor by her side as a constant reminder of the last time she had been in the city.

He had told her she would never have to return there, he had promised her that and their entire relationship had been built on that promise. Throughout all the misery he had forced her through, Sookie had always redeemed him because he had been her saviour.

Quinn had always assured her vampires only ever kept to vows when it was convenient for them. Now she finally understood what he meant.

* * *

As Sookie drifted into awareness, the mouth-watering scent of coffee, bacon and eggs greeted her. Relaxing at the comforting snarl of Quinn's thoughts, she carefully made her bed and took a little more time than usual getting ready.

The sight that had greeted her in the mirror had been rough. Her eyes were puffy and red, with dark circles surrounding them, confirming to the world her sleepless night of crying, worrying and planning. After applying foundation and blusher in an attempt to add some colour to her ghostly pallor, she slipped into a loose dress, before joining Quinn at her small table.

He studied her with dark eyes, 'Frannie told me about the hair, but it looks even better than she described.'

Blushing slightly, Sookie ran a hand through her soft locks self-consciously. In her life, she had never done anything to her hair beyond a slight trim so dying it had felt quite wild. In the place of her golden waves, soft chocolate brown curls met her fingers. It was strange to for her to look at, but Frannie assured her she looked _hot_.

Smiling at his compliment, she slid into a chair as Quinn stood to take a plate out of the oven, setting it in front of her with a flourish. Eyeing his jeans, Sookie raised an eyebrow as she gulped down coffee. 'I thought you were working today?'

Quinn frowned slightly as he sat down, 'I took the day off. Eat your food and then we'll talk about last night.'

A furrow formed in her brow at his vague response, but her stomach dismissed her concerns in favour of enjoying Quinn's culinary expertise. The scrambled eggs were light and fluffy, and she groaned in approval as she bit into the juicy sausage much to Quinn's amusement. Once he refilled her coffee mug for the second time, she was ready to hear what he had to say.

'I got a call last night from the King's lawyer.' His dark eyes watched as her expression turned serious and thoughtful. 'He said my services as a bodyguard may be required in Shreveport.'

Sookie raised an eyebrow, 'May be required?'

'I take it you know about the proposed invasion?'

She grimaced - Victor had stressed the importance of secrecy regarding the operation. 'You know about that?'

'I had suspected it was a possibility from a few things I've heard amongst the shifters. The king's lawyer confirmed it.'

'So you would be accompanying me and Victor to Shreveport?' That wouldn't be so bad – she would have one person then that she could trust.

'Too odd a company.' He elaborated at her puzzled expression, 'It's rare enough for a vampire to have a human companion, but a vampire and a shifter being friends? No one would believe that.'

'So then you're not going?'

'It's complicated.' He rubbed his temple wearily as he contemplated what to tell her, before heaving a sigh. 'You're meeting the King's lawyer tonight, right?'

'Yeah.'

'Then you need to understand this. The King wants _you_ to go to Shreveport, because he needs to determine the loyalty of the vampires there. You can read the brains of the staff and the fangbangers, plus in the vampire's eyes you're just a weak human so they'll speak more freely around you than in the presence of other vampires.' He thought for a moment, considering his words. 'At least, until they they realise you can't be glamoured.

'But obviously you can't go without protection and a very plausible cover story. Given me and Victor are closest to you, in terms of protection we're the obvious choices, but the King feels torn as to your cover story. With Victor it would be very easy for you to pose as his companion, but it seems incredibly suspicious for a high-ranking Vegas vampire to move to Shreveport.'

Sookie nodded thoughtfully, although she frowned as she wondered why Victor hadn't mention any of this last night.

'Whereas with me, the King thinks its pretty plausible for me to be there because I do business in Shreveport so it wouldn't be unusual for me to be there for a supe event. He reckons you could pose as my girlfriend and work in Fangtasia. The only fault is a vampire might smell Victor's blood in you, and in both cases a past client of yours may recognise you.'

Sookie swallowed nervously. Since Victor had told her of the King's plans, all she had dwelled upon was her history and the danger of meeting her family. Now Quinn had explained things to her, it was apparent there was a much greater physical danger involved with the mission that Victor had negated from telling her.

'Victor didn't tell me how dangerous this would be.' She admitted, glancing away as Quinn muttered under his breath. 'And he didn't mention that you might be accompanying me instead of him.'

Quinn's eyes darkened and slight growl rumbled from his chest. 'He is determined to be the one to protect you in this to the point he is blind to the danger of him doing so. He refuses to admit it would be better that I accompanied you.'

'What about my blood – well, his blood?'

'Felipe is under the impression a witch may be able to hide the scent. It is currently very weak, to the point it is difficult to detect, but the owner of the bar – Eric – is very old. He feels it would be best to take every precaution available.'

'And how do you feel about being roped into this?'

Quinn shrugged his big shoulders, 'I've done worse to pay off my debts.' He always said that. 'I think it would be more believable if I accompanied you, but in that event … I fear Victor's wrath will be severe.

Sookie nodded thoughtfully. Quinn had certainly given her a lot to think about.

* * *

Sookie shifted nervously under the lawyer's gaze as he studied her with sharp eyes.

Mr Thera seemed to be many things, but human was definitely not one of them. Incredibly tall with pale creamy skin, he held an ethereal beauty that fascinated her. His unlined face captured the classic features of the old world, its perfection only marred by a thick scar stretching from his cheek and disappearing beneath his wild red hair. Bright blue eyes that could barely pass as human gazed at her with such intensity she felt queasy.

The moment she saw him Sookie had felt an instant suspicion, and trusting her instincts, she immediately reached out with her mind to learn more about this bewitching creature. She had only brushed against his mind, when she felt herself be promptly turfed out and under his stern scrutiny.

Evidently he had felt her brain brush his – something which had never happened before – and she wondered to herself what exactly he was.

He sniffed the air slightly and his eyes narrowed. Shifting slightly away from her, he returned to the papers he had been looking over when she entered his office, allowing her time to contemplate what he was. The almost animalistic quality of his thoughts would suggest a shifter, but she had never met a were who could detect her telepathy.

Matching his expression of suspicion, Sookie resolved to be on guard throughout their meeting.

Finally he placed a bound folder on the wooden table between them, being careful not to touch her. 'This is the proposed contract for the services you will be rendering Nevada over an initial period of two months.'

She scowled slightly at the 'initial' time-frame, still feeling rather irritated that Victor hadn't informed her of just how long this operation would take. It had only become clear during her discussions with Quinn that morning that the trip to Shreveport would be a lot longer than the short trip Victor had alluded to and Sookie wondered when exactly he had planned to tell her. According to Quinn, the take-over was still in its planning stages, and although it needed to happen soon if it was to be successful, they were far from prepared. And of course, Felipe had decided she was to stay for the aftermath of the takeover.

Delightful. It seemed the vampires dismissed her job as less important than their little takeover, and whilst she could see where they were coming from, it smarted a little.

Forcing herself to focus, Sookie listened to the lawyer, praying she hadn't missed anything important whilst her mind was elsewhere. '... as per his request, I have attended to this contract personally and I think you will find it most adequate.'

After flicking through the first few pages, Sookie had to agree. What Felipe was offering her as a fee was at least three times what she would make in two months and in addition he would reimburse her for all the costs of her operation. Given what he was asking – forcing - of her, she felt no qualms in taking the money.

At her nod, the lawyer continued. 'Nevada has decided Quinn shall escort you to Shreveport and pose as your partner. The technicalities of his role shall be discussed with him.'

A wash of emotion came over Sookie. She wasn't sure how she felt about Quinn accompanying her to a place where she had so much history, given he didn't know much about her past. However she had decided last night that Victor would be an even worse partner to have as he _was_ a part of her past. Not to mention her current hostile opinion of him, which wouldn't exactly allow her to act as a convincing girlfriend.

Finally she nodded in agreement, though the lawyer had never asked if that was okay with her. Had she expected him to?

'As for you, I constructed an identity: Sophie Matthews. If one is to go looking,' he gazed at her significantly, 'one will find a complete and somewhat tragic history, which will excuse your reluctance to talk about your past. Growing up as an orphan in Mandeville must have been hard, no?' He smiled, revealing sharp pointed white teeth, before continuing to outline a brief history of her fake life.

He handed her a new credit card, official documentations, a secure mobile and the lease to a home in the outskirts of Shreveport, all in Sophie Matthew's name. Several copies of Sophie Matthew's CV were also handed to her. Printed on expensive white paper, it was filled with jobs in various bars, diners and restaurants of varying finery. Several glowing references from past employers were also attached, which the lawyer assured her were believed if someone was to ring them. She shuddered slightly at the thought innocent humans had been glamoured into believing she had worked for them, but she knew it was necessary.

Though the presence of a fake passport had her questioning how long her role in the operation had been planned, Sookie buried it to the back of her mind and forced herself to concentrate on what Mr Thera was saying.

'You will need to memorise this CV as it coincides Sophie Matthew's life. We have already submitted it to Fangtasia – the vampire bar – who quite unexpectedly,' he smirked, 'lost a staff member. Expect to hear a call quite soon.'

Moving on from that, he reminded her not to practice her trade in Shreveport. Duh. He assured her the King would not grant permission to any Nevada vampires to enter Shreveport whilst the first phrase of her mission ran its course, but other than an order to keep in character, there was no plan in place to protect her if she did meet a former client.

It wasn't ideal by any means – none of it was - but although they had briefly debated possible reactions and cover-stories, Sookie agreed if that came to light it would be very easy for the vampires to confirm it. If it was discovered, Thera chuckled she better act like her life depended on it – because it did.

Hilarious, that one.

After informing her a witch would arrive at her apartment that night to perform a spell muffling her scent, the lawyer wished her the best of luck – which more like a polite way to end their conversation than sincere – and she left.

* * *

Victor was ringing. Again.

Quinn had been right when he said Victor would be furious if Felipe didn't choose him to accompany her to Shreveport, but she didn't think he had realised how angry.

Regardless the presence of a bloody, bruised and battered were-panther at her doorstep at twelve o'clock hadn't been in her plans for the evening. Having finished paying off her bills, she had gotten halfway through her packing when the door rang. To say she was annoyed was an understatement, but Quinn was furious.

'That absolute fucking psycho!' She had barely opened the door before Quinn was rushing in, rage colouring his face red. 'Came home from work and where was he? Hiding in my driveway – Fran was right in the house! Rushed at me out of no where, and tried to _glamour_ me into not going!'

Was she surprised? Not really. Victor had always taken it to extremes when it came to 'protecting' her or getting what he wanted. It was odd that in this case what he wanted was to accompany her to Shreveport, but he had always been irritable – to say the least – when things didn't go the way he planned.

Perhaps she should have warned Quinn though.

'So you attacked him instead?' Sookie called as she left the bathroom, carrying her first aid kit with her. Glancing at Quinn's wounds, she saw many of them were on their way to healing, but judging from the dirt that caked his body, they could do with some antiseptic.

He looked at her, his eyes wide. 'What else was I going to do? Let him glamour me?'

Pouring some antiseptic onto a cotton ball, she began rubbing at the more severe cuts on his face and arms. 'No, I guess not.'

'I can't believe he reacted like that.' He glowered at her and she responded by applying more pressure to the wound she was cleaning. Whoops.

Finally she could take it no longer. 'Why are you looking at me like that?'

'He's your boyfriend.' He grumbled, looking irritated as he stared away from her.

It was laughable to refer to a man several centuries older than her as anything, let alone a boyfriend. Her and Victor shared a relationship certainly, but little love was lost between them and he knew very well the reasons why they could never be together. It was never something either of them had considered seriously, regardless of Quinn's views on the matter.

Perhaps at a time she had contemplated it, and certainly she had trusted Victor more than any other person. That had clearly been a mistake. Perhaps if she hadn't trusted him, she wouldn't be in this disgusting position.

What had happened in Shreveport was something she had never been able to forget, it insisted on reappearing in her nightmares and even haunting her waking thoughts. Victor knew that. Yet he was still forcing her to go. Of course the King had supposedly ordered it, but she was certain if Victor cared more for her than for being in the King's graces, she would not be going.

It was done, but in doing so Victor had effectively removed himself from her life.

'Victor is not my anything.'

* * *

AN: More of a filler chapter really, I guess. Next chapter will probably see Fangtasia, where things will be very different than in the books.

You may have noticed I removed pairings from the fic. To be honest, this story is about Sookie and really about the hardships of what she had gone through, so I haven't decided on a pairing yet. Of course their will be one – very possibly Eric, maybe Alcide – but I don't see either happening until a while down the road.

Opinions on the pairing you want would be appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

'Ladies and gentlemen, we are pleased to have landed safely in Shreveport. Please exit the cabin from your nearest door.'

She was in Shreveport. Again.

Breath escaped Sookie, and she gasped as a cold sweat enveloped her body. With clammy hands, she clutched at her chest in a desperate attempt to stop the horrible churning sensation in her stomach. She was going to be sick.

As Sookie heaved, a sickness bag was frantically handed to her and the contents of her stomach were quickly emptied into it. A sickly smell swept across the cabin, increasing her nausea as a chill spread through her body. Hands were pulling the sickness bag away from her as she swayed in her seat, another touched her forehead, her hand. She couldn't stop herself from flinching away. Voices were murmuring beside her, and with relief she recognised the deep baritone of Quinn's soft reassurances in her ear.

In the back of her mind Sookie realised she was having a panic attack _again, _but she couldn't do anything to stop it. She never could.

Her body wouldn't listen to her as she struggled to control it and her mind drifted, desperate to escape the situation in any way she could.

For the past few years, Sookie had been anyone she wanted to be. Her and Quinn had travelled together all around the state, each time with different identities and different roles to play. It was easy to be someone else, because she had dreamed of having a different life for the entirety of her childhood.

But in Louisiana … she already had an identity and an awful anguished role. Sookie already had memories, and friends and … 'family'.

Water was being pressed against her lips. The air hostess was holding pills. Sedatives, actually. Quinn was asked if she should take them. A fresh wave of vulnerability washed over her. Was she so broken she couldn't speak for herself? Was she an invalid?

_Yes._

She had already been broken so many times, but fresh cracks were forming in her fragile façade. Could anyone else see them? She gave a silent prayer, asking God to shield her weakness from the world. She needed to look strong.

_Even though she was weak._

No. She was a grown woman; not that pitiful broken teenager, tired of running and desperate for help of any kind. She would do this, regardless of her pathetic past and the familiar fear creeping its way back into her heart. It was just another role to play: she was Sophie Matthews, a quiet brunette from Mandeville.

Glancing at the pills Quinn was holding uncertainly in his palm, Sookie shook her head. Much as she would love to pass out, Sophie Matthews wouldn't.

Sookie was so tired. But she had to do this. She _would_ do this.

But like always, she yearned for the day when she would finally be free.

* * *

'It's beautiful.'

Though she was loathe to credit Felipe with anything positive, the home he had chosen for them was truly perfect. A stunning two-story cottage in the very outskirts of Shreveport, it was surrounded by enough land that she didn't have to constantly keep her shields up as she did in her own crowded apartment building. Painted white, with real stain-glass windows and oak floorboards that creaked as you walked, it had a historical tone that awed her. Already furnished, stocked with food and - much to Quinn's satisfaction – the latest technology, Sookie was thrilled with the house and she made a mental note to thank Felipe. Although he had promised her decent accommodation, she had expected him to simply rent them an apartment rather than choose such a beautiful – and no doubt expensive – home.

The best thing, however, was there were three bedrooms so she didn't have to worry about sharing a bed with Quinn - a thought that had disturbed her ever since Mr Thera had confirmed they would be living together under the pretense they were together. Sookie wouldn't have put it past Felipe to insist they truly commit to their roles as a couple, so the sight of three single beds brought a great relief to her.

Though she protested – a little – Quinn had very kindly insisted she took the master bedroom with the ensuite. As she unpacked, Sookie became aware of how grateful she was for the extra space because she had a lot more clothes than Quinn and she really needed the extra closet space. After smoothing down her bed-covers, she darted into the shower and returned to her new room looking relieved to washed off all the travelling grime from her body.

Dressing in a light dress, Sookie disappeared to the kitchen to start preparing their dinner. The appliances there were much more expensive and elaborate than those she was used to in her crabby apartment, and it took a little while for her to understand the cooker, but eventually a meal of spaghetti bolagnaise was made.

Having sat down and dug in, Sookie began gushing about the new house. '...and the shower! Best one I've ever had!'

She grinned at him, refusing to notice how dark and wide his eyes were or how his nostrils flared as she spoke. '… beautiful cabinets -'

'Sookie.' He sighed, running his hand over his face in frustration. 'We need to talk.'

'We are talking.' She grinned again – her crazy grin.

'About what happened,' he continued at her carefully blank expression, 'on the plane.'

'You know I get panic attacks.'

His lips pulled into a snarl, 'Don't do this. Don't push me away.' He grabbed her hand desperately and she struggled not to flinch. Her breathing grew deeper as he refused to let go. 'I can help you.'

Sookie tried not to look at his hand on hers as memories flashed through her head in quick succession. Her face grew tense, and her free hand closed into a tight fist, her nails digging desperately against her palm as Sookie tried to focus.

'I know you had a bad past.' He studied her with dark pleading eyes. Sookie swallowed nervously, glancing away from him with unease. 'I know you're from here, so this must be torture for you. Tell me about it. Tell me about your past and I can help you.'

_No one will ever believe you._

His eyes were imploring her to speak, but Sookie couldn't focus. Her breathing was getting faster, more erratic and she struggled to control her raging heart. She clenched her fist tighter until her nails were tinted red with blood, and used the pain to help her focus.

Quinn's brow furrowed as he watched her, his lips thinning with barely concealed rage. 'Fine.' He stood, letting go of her hand furiously as he glared at her with blazing eyes. 'I could have helped you with it, but if you want to keep your past to yourself that's _fine_.' He spat, moving to leave the room, before he turned to study her with blank expressionless eyes. 'But you can't keep doing this: breaking down and crying in the middle of the day. Grow a pair and put on your big boy pants, because if you make one mistake, it's both our heads on the chopping board.'

And with a last scathing look, he left.

* * *

Taking a deep calming breath, Sookie pushed open the door to Fangtasia.

Sookie hadn't been surprised when she received a call asking her to come to Fangtasia for an interview. After all, Sophie Michaels had an incredibly impressive CV. However Sookie was slightly thrown when she was asked to come at one o'clock – in the afternoon. Surely a vampire as controlling as Eric would conduct his own interviews? Having double-checked with the woman on the phone the interview was indeed at one o'clock in the afternoon, Sookie resigned herself to the role she had committed to.

Her fight with Quinn had left her disturbed and she slept fitfully, frequently waking up from the familiar memories that roamed her nightmares. After being aroused from a particularly terrible memory by her own screams, Sookie decided to just get up and make the most of an early morning. Having made a quick breakfast, she left a plate out for Quinn as a peace offering, before she took a long shower to gather her thoughts.

It was with an uneasy eye she stared at her closet, overflowing with dresses in whites and soft pastels. Fangtasia was a vampire bar, and she knew exactly what 'clothing' the human staff wore there. The problem was she didn't own any black. At all. Resolving to wear a grey shift dress, she hoped it looked both professional and fangbanger-y enough for her to get the job.

Felipe had made it quite clear what would happen if she didn't.

Entering the bar, Sookie was pleased to find no unpleasant surprises. It was almost exactly like any vampire bar around America. Decorated in reds, greys and the occasional black, the walls were cluttered with portraits of every actor that had ever shown fang on screen. A small dance floor was positioned in front of the large bar, with booths to either side of it. Framed Fangtasia merchandise hung next to signs warning off biting on the premises – clearly to add to the thrill of the experience for the human clientele. Dimmed lighting completed the slightly spooky atmosphere and Sookie shuddered to think this was where she would be working for at least the next month – assuming she passed her interview.

Sitting at one of the booths was a young woman with flaming ginger hair. This – Sookie gathered – was the Ginger who spoke to her the day before on the phone. Pale with large doe eyes, she had a beautiful body that was tightly encased in a leather bodice that left little to the imagination. It was clear from the fang marks displayed proudly on her creamy neck and the thoughts in her head that she enjoyed the perks her job offered.

It was with some unease she learnt of Ginger's subservient role in Fangtasia. Though Sookie was the last person to judge anyone, it was an attitude she refused to adopt. She would work here as Felipe ordered, but there was no way in hell she was bowing to every vampire that entered the bar, and only over her dead body was she ever going to call Eric 'master'. Which was – actually – a possibility.

It took a long time for Ginger to become aware of her, and Sookie made a mental note to walk louder. She was so used to vampires that she seemed to have adopted some of their mannerisms, their silence being one of them.

'You must be Sophie,' she smiled warmly. It was clear from her thoughts Ginger was impressed with her CV, finding her much more qualified than any of the other girls that had applied. Ginger was pleased to have been chosen for such an important job as interviewing applicants, and she was incredibly grateful to her Master – as she had shown last night.

Oh the perks of telepathy.

Moving on from _that_, Sookie learnt whilst Ginger knew she was qualified – perhaps overqualified – for the position, she was worried Sophie didn't seem like the type to work in a vampire bar. Although Mr Thera had intentionally ensured she hadn't had experience in vampire bars to excuse any gaps in her knowledge, it now seemed like it had come back to bite her in the ass.

Fuck.

Taking a seat opposite Ginger in the booth, Sookie took a deep breath to calm herself.

'Your CV is very impressive,' Ginger began, 'but I wonder if you understand what working in a vampire bar entails. Etiquette is very important and you must be willing to serve vampires in all ways.'

An array of memories flashed through Ginger's head, and Sookie slammed her shields up. 'I assure you I understand what it entails.'

That didn't mean she was going to do it.

Although Ginger was somewhat alarmed by the edge in Sookie's voice, from then on the interview went well. Every question Ginger asked, Sookie answered correctly – with a small help from telepathy. As a result, Ginger was impressed with her knowledge, politeness and certain Sookie would be a hit in the bar.

As Ginger bid her farewell with a far more genuine smile, Sookie felt the need to ask a question that had been bugging her since the night before.

'I've never worked in a vampire bar before,' Sookie began with a hollow laugh, 'but I would have thought the bar owner would have interviewed me.'

Ginger too found it odd Eric hadn't conducted the interviews as he had when she was first employed, but she knew being such an important vampire meant he had very little time.

'Master Eric has other duties to attend to.'

Smiling brightly as she left, Sookie got into her car and drove away. There would be a message waiting for her on her answering machine when she returned offering her a job, but Sookie felt a wave of unease. There was a reason Eric hadn't conducted her interview and Ginger knew why.

Or at least she used to … before she was glamoured to forget.

* * *

It was with a tight smile Quinn surveyed the Shreveport pack. They looked at him with expressions varying between respect, awe and horror. He was used to it. His name was whispered amongst all the shifters, and his story was well known.

The word traitor had never been associated with him before, and he had yet to decide if he wanted it to. Felipe had come to him the night before he left with a surprising offer, promising to cancel his debt if Quinn provided valuable information about the shifters of Shreveport that would aid them in the vampire's takeover of Louisiana.

It was an astonishing offer, given he had an entire year of service left to the vampires of Nevada. To accept it meant more time with Frannie and his mother, time he had yearned for for countless years. In the cages opportunities to see them had been rare, but even now given the amount of travelling he did, their relationship was not as close as he would like it to be.

But it also meant Sookie would have no protection. Her contract didn't end for a long time, and he feared what would happen to her without him to defend her. He was her protector – in more ways than one. Because she was so delicate, it would be so easy to break her. She needed him. Just like he needed her.

His outburst last night had shocked both of them, but she needed to stop getting so emotional or their cover would be blown within the week.

Shaking his head, he returned his thoughts to the issue at hand. To be a spy … He would gain freedom; something he had yearned for ever since his damned mother had put him in this position all those years ago. But he would lose Sookie, not to mention respect throughout the shifter world.

Quinn didn't know what to do. Resolving to ignore the offer unless he ever stumbled across valuable information about the Shreveport pack, he focused on the situation before him.

With a deep nod, he acknowledged Patrick Furnan as the packmaster's alert eyes surveyed him with wary eyes. 'What business brings you to Shreveport, Quinn?'

Keeping his expression perfectly blank, he felt a wave of anxiety as he wondered at the reasoning behind such a question. Felipe's offer had made him paranoid. Though he always checked in with the packmaster, it was not unusual for Quinn to come to Shreveport on business. What was unusual was for Furnan to bring the majority of his pack to their meetings.

'The same as always.'

It was true. Several witch covens were having coming of age parties for the adolescents in their covens, and there were some other smaller events to be organised. Generally they were run by those below him in his company, but given he was in the area, it seemed worthwhile to have some truth behind his cover-story.

'I will be here for a lot longer than usual,' Quinn continued as the silence stretched on between them. 'My girlfriend wanted to visit Shreveport with me whilst I conducted my business.'

Even to him that sounded off, but Furnan merely nodded distractedly.

'Will you run with our pack?'

A slight frown formed in his brow, before his expression became blank once more. That was an unexpected request. Weres and shifters remained separated, and although most Weres offered him respect, the tension between the races remained a thorn in his relationship with them.

Felipe had mockingly ensured their Shreveport home was stationed well away from any humans, with large fields surrounding it so 'the tiger could roam free'. Its position was beneficial for Sookie who had complained about having to constantly keep her shields up in her busy apartment for the last few months, so he had let the blatant insult slide.

Therefore, Furnan's odd offer was unnecessary but Quinn cocked his head at him curiously as a thought occurred to him. 'Are you in danger?'

The long silence between them answered his question, but Furnan pressed on regardless.

'It would seem,' he paused slightly, clearly considering his words carefully, 'that some members of the pack are uprising against me.'

'Do you have evidence of this?'

'No.' He said, and for a long moment their was silence. 'But my wife was abducted last night.'

Great. He had stumbled into the middle of a pack war.

* * *

AN: A pretty short chapter, I guess, but it lays the foundations for plot. I'm getting pretty excited for this story, because I very roughly finalised the story-line the other night and I'm quite happy with it.

Anyway, next chapter should probably see Sookie's first shift and hopefully her first encounter with Eric. Words cannot describe how excited I am to write those two – scenarios have been flying around my head for the past few days and it's all very exciting.

Pairing's still a bit iffy to be honest. I keep going back and forth about it in my head, because I do love writing Eric, but I have some reservations. Regardless of that, there will almost definitely be Eric/Sookie action at some point because I do adore them together. I did get a review requesting an Eric pairing, so keep your opinions coming, because - as I said - I haven't fully decided yet.

Speaking of plot, if anyone is a law graduate or studying it or has knowledge about it etc, please please PM me or leave a review as I have a question to ask if you don't mind. :) It's not personal, it's for the story! :)

Also, PLEASE remember I haven't read the last three books yet so if there are any inaccuracies with my characters, don't tell me. I'll go back and fix them when I read the final books, if I have to :)


	4. Chapter 4

Sookie's eyes were wide with horror as she stared at the uniform Ginger had handed to her upon her arrival at Fangtasia. Initially she had thought the other waitress was joking, but apparently Ginger had no humour when it gave to 'serving Master Eric' and ordered her to 'get changed quickly'.

As Sookie had predicted, Ginger had called her the night before to offer Sookie a place at Fangtasia on the condition she started immediately. After accepting the position – which after seeing the uniform, she regretted - Ginger had requested she came in early the next morning so Ginger could give Sookie her uniform, train her and being such an experienced waitress, Sookie could start that night.

So far it had been relatively easy work, however apparently getting into the uniform was the first challenge. Biting her lip, Sookie studied the uniform with a mixture of trepidation and relief. The dress – if it could be called that – made her own wardrobe seem conservative in comparison. What there was of the black wispy fabric was mostly translucent, leaving very little to the imagination. Consequently Sookie would have to be constantly vigilant in ensuring nothing popped out whilst working.

However the uniform did confirm the bar was simply an affluent way of making money from vampire fanatics. Having studied her prey almost as much as vampires studied humans, Sookie knew no vampire would willingly chose to frequent such an establishment unless they were required to. The bleak gothic bar would have little appeal for any vampire, as it simply served as a reminder of the darkness their existence depended on. And whilst vampires enjoyed the ease with which they could take blood from women nowadays, Sookie was well-aware most hated the short tight dresses of the twenty-first century. With this in mind she rather doubted any of her clients would patron Fangtasia, considering they came to her because she was far from the typical fangbanger.

With a slightly happier expression, she removed her pale yellow play-suit and slid the silky material over her body. Peering in the mirror at her reflection with the expertise of a theatre critic brought a mixture of relief and anguish. The wispy fabric of the dress clung to her body like a second skin, falling a few inches short of her mid-thigh and revealing a generous amount of golden tanned skin thanks to the sun-beds in the beauty salon below her apartment. Gran would have thrown herself in front of the door to stop her granddaughter from going out in public dressed like a prostitute, but it was far too late for that and Sookie rather doubted Gran would recognise her. She shared little in common with the blonde-haired sweetheart that had left Bon Temps, with her dark wavy hair and heavily made up face. It was only her eyes that gave her away. They stared at the world with a same bitter hardness they always had, studying the world with the same guarded glaze of a victim.

'Sophie, you okay in there?' Ginger's voice called to her from outside the bathroom, offering a blessed interruption from her bleak thoughts.

_No._

'I'll just be a second.' Sookie called back, forcing a smile into her voice. Focusing on her mask, she ordered her body to respond to her vision. Her fists unclenched, the creases on her forehead smoothed and her mouth twitched upwards into an inviting yet somewhat dim smile. Compelling her body to assume the confident appearance of an experienced waitress, her tense shoulders lowered slightly and her back straightened.

A glimpse in to the mirror at a stranger with bright blue eyes and a smile on her lips confirmed the perfection of her mask, but nonetheless had Sookie withholding a sigh. Acting had always been her forte, but the innocence of her reflection startled her.

It was difficult to see herself as something she never was.

Unlocking the door of the bathroom, she forced herself to stop trembling and relax into her mask as she walked towards the main bar to meet Ginger. However, hearing how perfect she was for the job from Ginger's thoughts gave her pause and it was with a great effort she compelled her hands to stop shaking at the thought of how easy her life could have been as a simple bar-maid. Yet with little hardship Sookie silenced her thoughts and focused her attention on what Ginger was telling her. It was foolish to dream when all she had was nightmares.

* * *

'Why so tense, honey?'

As the millionth man ventured his hands towards her ass, his face pulled into a lustful leer, Quinn's furious words from the night before flooded into her mind. Even as her heart pounded deafeningly in her ears and her breath faltered, the relaxed smile she had plastered on her face remained. Carefully cementing her mask on her face, she deafened herself to the vile thoughts running through his brain before replying. 'Just busy.' She smiled, before whisking his glass away for a refill.

Though Sookie had always dismissed waitressing as a simple job, it had become apparent during her first half hour at Fangtasia that it was far from easy. Orders had to be remembered correctly, customers – even the assholes – had to be greeted with a smile and it was harder than it looked to carry a heavy tray laden with a dozen drinks dropping it, let alone spilling any.

The vampires that she was supposed to be spying on had become her sole reprieve. Always polite with their old-world manners, their brains were silent and they paid little attention to Sookie given her lowly status as not only a human, but a servant. As a result, she had plenty of opportunities to watch them from the corners of her eyes without any of the vampires growing remotely concerned. In Fangtasia, where almost every human in the bar watched vampires with lustful eyes, it was considered normal for humans to stare.

Though she had learnt little of consequence, it was evident that there were divisions amongst the vampires present in the club. Three clusters of vampires sat in separate corners of the bar, occasionally glancing at each other with narrowed eyes and all showing significantly different standards of wealth.

One group sat in a booth, their bodies betraying nothing, but the way their gaze swept periodically through the bar quickly gave away their discomfort. Amongst them sat humans of varying ages, which was odd but not unusual. Their clothing was clean, but clearly of a lower quality and they watched the ongoings with the bar with the same careful concern as a predator eyeing a more powerful beast.

On the opposite side of the bar, a cluster of vampires stood near the door. Their stances were defensive, their eyes alert, and they moved with a grace that spoke of confidence learnt from centuries of experience.

Sookie seldom held any vampire in high esteem, but it was with an almost sickening dislike she stared at the vampire that could only be Eric. Lounging lazily in his lavish throne at the head of the room, he struck a ridiculous picture. His long hair had been braided into an intricate plait, its blonde almost the same shade as her own, but that was as far as their similarities went as far as Sookie was concerned. Wearing jeans and a vest – only – he made a particularly striking picture and he knew it. An arrogant smirk crossed his marble lips as he surveyed the humans staring at him with mocking eyes, his face deceptively bored as he scanned the ongoings in his bar.

Noting the two vampires standing on either side of him, Sookie wondered at their defensive positions. Though they too donned expensive clothing and vacant expressions to mirror his bored mask, they watched the ongoings in the bar with meticulous care. Curiosity bloomed in her mind as she imagined why Eric Northman – an infamous fighter – would need body guards, however it was too dangerous to go looking for answers on her first day. Being the oldest, strongest and most ruthless vampire in the bar, she needed to steer clear of him rather than draw attention to herself.

Though his gaze strayed to her a few times during her shift, it was with the same clinical manner an antique's dealer might look at a bookshelf they were evaluating. Evidently he didn't trust Ginger to have hired a capable person for the job – and whilst it was true, she had essentially fooled Ginger into hiring her – it only served to increase her dislike of Eric. Regardless she carefully kept her face blank as she made her way through the dancefloor with a tray laden with empty drinks, knowing any hostility she showed towards him would immediately raise his interest in her. Regardless, a few choice words to describe him came to mind.

Smiling as she felt his gaze leave her back, she continued her tumultuous journey to the bar. It was a difficult role to pretend to be an experienced bar maid, but nonetheless Sookie began to think she just might manage it.

However as alien thoughts hammered in her head from the bar's various human patrons, her small smile of triumph was replaced with a tight uncomfortable smile. It was necessary to sift through their thoughts in order to detect anything they may know of vampire business, but the clientèle of Fangtasia were far from moralistic. Though most of the humans had simply come hoping to see a real vampire or in pursuit of sex – ideally with a vampire - others were looking for things that were decidedly grey in terms of the law, if not downright illegal.

Sifting through the dark thoughts of various adulterers, drug addicts and thieves took time, particularly given Sookie was constantly occupied with the demands of her job and the irritating rule she was not allowed to harm customers, nor apparently was spitting in their drinks approved decorum. Men constantly encroached her personal space, inevitably causing her heart to stop for a moment before Sookie reminded herself to breath. Orders were snidely given to her by women who felt the need to mentally list her faults. And although their only conversation was in regards to what synthetic blood they drank, Sookie knew the vampires would tolerate no mistakes even if they refused to dignify her with a glance. It enraged her how truly conceited the vampires in this area were, but it was undoubtedly a blessing. Given their lack of interest in humans beyond their use as bloodbags, it was not difficult to observe them unnoticed.

Yet after learning some particularly vile sexual activities from a woman she was serving, Sookie deposited her tray at the bar and sagged against the counter. Her feet were starting to hurt in the tall black heels Ginger had handed to her with a grimace at Sookie's flowered sandals, her head was overflowing with foreign thoughts and it was only from the results of constant supervision that her breasts hadn't burst out of her uniform.

She was about to resume work when a college student threw up on the dance-floor. Having observed him for the past few hours as he ordered drink after drink from the bar, his hands roaming the bodies of every available female, Sookie was well acquainted with his mission of having sex that night with whoever would have him to show his childhood sweetheart that he had already moved on. Confident he would be vomiting well into the night, Sookie smiled softly at the knowledge he would be unable to do something he would definitely regret.

Abruptly, she snapped out of her daydream as Ginger called her name. 'Can you get this for table four?' She asked somewhat grumpily, and without waiting for a reply, thrust an order slip in her general direction. As Sookie waited for the order to be filled out at the bar, the explanation for Ginger's irritation became apparent as she hurried from the storeroom with a mop in her hands towards the dancefloor.

'You're new.'

The sweet scent of vampire invaded her nostrils – and her personal space – and Sookie looked up with reluctance to peer at a face she had glimpsed throughout her night. Looking like he'd be better placed outdoors than behind a counter in a gothic tourist bar, the bartender was an American Indian with long coal black straight hair and a hooked nose. His thin lips were smiling, but his eyes were cold and his muscular body alert.

Peering up at his dark eyes, Sookie wondered at his intentions. His words had been a statement of fact, but she nodded her agreement anyway after a long minute of silence.

He broke eye-contact for a moment to serve a customer, and when he came back he carried her tray laden with Ginger's order. Resisting the urge to collapse in a puddle of exhaustion, Sookie forced herself to be alert and pay attention. Vampires were unpredictable and it would not do to lose focus.

Resting his elbows against the counter between them, the bartender raised his nose to slowly sniff her and Sookie forced herself not to tense. The scent of Victor's blood had been successfully muffled by the witch according to Quinn, but it was still with a twinge of anxiety she watched as he simply raised one dark eyebrow. After a nod of acknowledgement, he returned to his duties at the bar.

Although curious to know what it was the vampire was trying to detect, Sookie was well versed in vampire's ambiguous ways and knew it would be futile to pointlessly worry over it. Until he was proven a threat, there was no need to be on the defensive.

With a small shrug, Sooke picked up her tray – her arms heaving in protest – and took a moment to locate table 4. Being in Ginger's section, there had been no reason for her to be there given her own was on the opposite side of the bar. Eyeing the table with suspicion as she noted its occupants, she carefully placed the drinks on coasters at their table, before picking up their empty glasses.

'Are you done with this, sir?' She asked politely, nodding at the empty Trueblood in front of him. With a dismissive hand, he waved for her to take it. Like most vampires at the bar, he did not dignify the staff with a verbal response nor did he even bother to look at her. Fleetingly Sookie wondered if he'd noticed her if she was holding a stake, and it was with a bubble of laughter she turned to leave.

Dark eyes met her gaze as she turned to go back to her section as a woman slid into the booth. Her narrow-eyed stare gave her pause, and Sookie reached out with her mind, only to feel herself pushed back by walls of steel. Impossible.

Panic tore at her heart as a rush of questions ran through her mind; had the woman known she was a telepath, did the woman recognise her somehow, had she realised it was Sookie who touched her mind -

It was only years of practice which prevented her shock from showing on her face. With a bright smile she forced herself to ask them if they needed anything else. Their negative reply was a relief, and Sookie was all too happy to return to her own section.

Though she was careful to retain her role throughout the night regardless, it was with triumph she watched as the woman's dark gaze surveyed the bar with some confusion. Although Sookie had come under her scrutiny, her eyes hadn't lingered on Sookie and her shift narrowly passed without incident. It was with relief she noted the woman and her party leave the bar in the early hours of the morning, however she didn't dare to venture another attempt at reading her mind. With a vow to be more careful in future, Sookie was glad to take off her uniform and toss it into the dry cleaner's basket, before slipping into the pastel playsuit she had been wearing that morning.

Grimacing slightly at her choice, she felt rather like a candle in a cold mine as she stepped out of the minuscule employee's bathroom and into the dark interior of the club. The heavy weight of the shocked stares of her fellow waitresses hung on her back, but she refused to let it weigh her down and dismissed them with a shrug. At four in the morning, the club was closed and almost all the vampires had left. Everyone who she cared to fool was gone.

Stepping outside to the employee car park where Quinn had promised to pick her up, she met Ginger.

'Well,' Ginger smiled, 'how was your first day?'

'Tiring,' Sookie answered truthfully, her thoughts straying to the large memory foam mattress in her new bedroom.

Ginger laughed, her dimples showing as she grinned with satisfaction. 'I knew I hired well. Most of the other applicants simply wanted to work in a vampire bar because of all the perks.' At Sookie's carefully puzzled look, Ginger elaborated. 'Being in close proximity with vampires and maybe … y'know.'

Yes, Sookie did know. Probably better than anyone, she knew of what vampires were capable of in bed, but Ginger did a great job of mentally reminiscing to remind her of how magnificant they were. Regardless, Sookie carefully painted a surprised expression on her face. 'Really? Well, you don't need to worry about that from me.'

'No?'

Allowing a small smile to cross her face, she elaborated. 'I'm seeing someone.' Better to get it out now than be accused of hiding something. 'He's actually the reason I moved to Shreveport.'

Grimacing mentally at her lie, Sookie wondered at Ginger's envious thoughts. Her fellow waitress wanted nothing more than a long-term relationship, and Sookie couldn't help but feel a little jealous. It must be wonderful be to be so normal, to want what other people want. A relationship was not something she saw in her future, or even as a remote possibility.

_No one cares about you. No one ever will._

At Ginger's squeal of delight, she began pestering Sookie for details. How long had she been seeing him, how old was he, what was he like, what did he work as -

'Ginger.'

Abruptly her fellow waitress stopped talking as Eric emerged from the club door, carrying himself with the pride and haughtiness of a thousand year old warrior. Dismissing her with barely a glance, he beckoned for Ginger to follow him. Unwilling to even wait for her to follow, he proceeded to fold his massive body into a tiny red corvette. Forcing herself not to laugh at the ridiculous picture was easy, given the contempt she could feel bubbling in her chest as she stared aghast as his rudeness as the vampire impatiently started the engine. Something must have shown in her face, as it was with a slightly apologetic look at Sookie that Ginger followed Eric into his car with gleeful expression of someone expecting sex.

Grimacing at the thoughts flooding Ginger's head, Sookie watched as Eric pulled out of the parking lot without even waiting for Ginger to buckle her seat belt. Shaking her head with disgust, she wondered if Eric knew how easy he was making this for her. After all, it was easy to betray someone you despised.

* * *

**AN: Apologies I haven't updated in the last few weeks, I was in France without wifi and every time I wrote this chapter it felt way too stiff. I think I've re-edited it several dozen times, and I still dislike it, but at least drama is coming in the next chapter. **

**If anyone's interested/ feels strongly, the pairing is still undecided. If you're strongly pro-Eric or pro-Alcide, please review or PM. Also, if anyone knows basic law, I have what is probably a really simple question if you don't mind answering it. It's for the plot because I don't want something pretty major to be incredibly inaccurate. **

**Please review!**

**Now, time to vent because no one I know reads the Trueblood books and I read the last three books on holiday (so if you haven't read _DEAD EVER AFTER_ don't read below this post as it contains _SPOILERS_). **

**I love Charlaine Harris, but Sam? _Sam_? Speaking as someone who is firmly anti-Sam, words cannot describe how much I was bothered by the ending. I always saw Sam as a symbol of who Sookie would have ended up with if she hadn't met Bill, so I was absolutely devastated that she did end up with him. **

**I always saw it as a choice between Eric, Bill and possibly Quinn (because I knew Sookie didn't want to become a vampire). But Bill was barely in the final book, and the entire plot of Eric/Freyda absolutely killed me. I always believed Eric truly loved Sookie – even if he has his own way of going about it – so I felt like him choosing Freyda made their entire relationship seem irrelevant as it was clearly the action of the uncaring power hungry Viking of the first few books. And to add salt to the wound, not only did Eric leave Sookie for Freyda, but he did it in such a way it made his supposed love for Sookie seem like a joke. By which I mean prohibiting Sam from courting Sookie, which apparently (though I hate to say it) was not what she wanted. **

**I think that's my main issues with the final books. The whole fairy thing, (Dermot was under a curse? **_**Really**_**?) I did like. I could kind of understand how Claude turned evil, having lost his sisters, however his revenge plan in the final book was a bit … **

**Okay, rant over. I probably sound awful, but I get way too involved in books. Anyway, I understand Charlaine Harris' decision because I know she said at the start of the final book she was simply sticking with what she had always planned. I'm really glad she wrote SVM because they offered several years of wicked entertainment and I always had a good chuckle reading them. So I am thankful she wrote them.**

**Anyway, to end what is possibly the longest, most dreadfully punctuated AN ever, feel free to drop a review/ PM me with your views on the final book. I'm really eager to hear what everyone else thought! :) **


	5. Chapter 5

Over the next few nights, Sookie's shifts passed with little consequence. Although she was careful to deliver nightly reports to Felipe through the secure telephone Mr Thera had kindly provided for her, there was little to note other than confirming what she learned on her first shift. Sookie was positive the vampires of Area 5 were definitely divided into at least three groups, though to whom they ultimately owed allegiance to was unclear.

Although her role was far from difficult, she was pleased when none of the Silent Party – as she had nicknamed the unusual mixture of vampires and humans from the other night – returned to Fangtasia. Sookie didn't know who they were, but somehow that woman had felt Sookie's presence in her mind. They posed an unprecedented threat to her role that she would hate to have to take care of and so far, she didn't need to.

Fortunately that wasn't the only good news. With each passing shift Sookie became increasingly more comfortable in her character as a waitress; she blended into the background with expertise and her self-assurance grew as she made somewhat shaky relationships with her fellow waitresses. Though she had dismissed most of them as idiots and fangbangers, it never hurt to have too many allies in a foreign territory.

It wasn't until the fifth night her plans were thwarted, sparking a chain of events that would prove impossible to stop.

Blind to her awaiting fate, Sookie arrived at Fangtasia at seven as requested. Still somewhat unbalanced from a day's shopping with Quinn, she returned Bree's smile with a timid nod and darted into the employee's bathroom to slip into her uniform. Turning to the tiny mirror on the door, she applied the heavy make-up that allowed her to blend in with the other waitresses, before sliding on her mask and leaving the bathroom with a shaky smile.

As was custom, she went to Ginger – the head waitress – to get her tables for that night and information on any problem customers or situations currently brewing. With slightly unsteady nerves after a day wondering around Shreveport, it was with a blissful sigh she noted the bar was still quiet; the vampires had yet to arrive and with the exception of a few eager tourists, her section was empty.

Using the routine of her work to help her focus, Sookie began sweeping the floors and ensuring all the glasses were sparkling clean, shrugging off Ginger's remark that was for the cleaners to do. When that was done she went through all the booths, checking the napkin holders were fill and scrubbing the tables until the wood gleamed like it had been freshly varnished.

Yet despite her initial reprieve, the bar didn't stay quiet for long. Assholes steadily trickled in in their groups of five and six, their wandering hands and sickening thoughts only further deteriorating her frazzled nerves. More than once she had to ask a man to repeat his order, so focused on deafening their thoughts that she forgot to listen to their words. As the night progressed she could feel some men becoming progressively more irritated with her, but the majority found their fantasy of the slow southern waitress embodied in her and it only further spurred their sickening imagination.

With her mind becoming increasingly flustered, it became a relief to serve the vampires in her section. Not only did they offer her a blessed silence, but in comparison to the humans in the bar they were polite and courteous.

As the night progressed, it must have seemed like any other night. Even though she could feel her heart pounding in her chest; a sign of an imminent panic attack, nothing could have warned anyone of what was about to happen. It wasn't particularly calm or rowdy that night; just normal.

Until it wasn't.

Sookie had been mopping down a table when she heard the tourist bus arrive. Having just served a young builder with a graphic imagination, she had welcomed the mundane task to help her stop the small shakes running through her body and regain focus. It was with a hint of agitation she watched as a crowd dressed ridiculously in full vampiric costume walked animatedly through the dance-floor towards the vacated table she was standing at. As if her night hadn't already sucked. It was evident from their fake fangs and the blood smeared around their mouth that they knew nothing of vampires, having come to Fantasia solely for the novelty of the experience and the thrill of recounting the tale.

Not in the mood to answer ridiculous questions about vampires, she scowled as she handed them their drinks menus. They were the epitome of what Fangtasia was about. They were so … typical.

Happy people with white picket fences with lovely families and stable jobs didn't belong in her life, and they certainly didn't belong in Fangtasia.

Feeling her mood beginning to further plummet as she contemplated her own lonely life, she forced herself to smile as she jotted down their drinks orders. Ripping the page from her notepad with a little more force than necessary, she moved to turn back to the bar to get her perfect customers their perfect drinks so they could live their perfect lives.

It was only her hair that made Sookie pause to look at her twice. Looking back it was unbelievable that such a vain reason had sparked such a major chain of events, but the only reason Sookie had ever spared the blonde a second glance was because she wondered what conditioner she used. Sookie's own hair had recently acquired several split ends in it, which she suspected was from her recent dye-job despite Frannie's careful ministrations. Though she had purchased a special conditioner for coloured hair in Shreveport that morning, Sookie wondered whether there was some special treatment this woman knew of that kept her hair looking so stunningly healthy.

It was only as she set down the beer bottle the woman ordered that she made to ask. 'Excuse me, ma'am?' Glowing green eyes looked at her sharply, studying Sookie with careful consideration and an almost defensive gleam. Alarm bells began ringing in Sookie's mind at the strange behaviour from a woman who had come in surrounded by a throng of carefree tourists, excited to experience a real-life vampire bar.

Biting back her original question, Sookie prodded at her mind slightly. It was dark and almost hazy. but although her exact thoughts weren't clear, her emotions were. A combination of desperation, greed and fear clouded her mind like a veil and it was with sudden concern Sookie studied her. She was not unattractive, yet despite the heavy foundation caking her face, her wrinkles declared her as middle-aged even if her clothing did not. A million questions stormed through Sookie's mind, but she needed time if she wanted answers.

'Do you want a glass for your beer?'

As the woman shook her head a fraction too quickly, Sookie caught her furious need to get rid of her.

Not that easy.

Although Sookie was determined not to allow the blonde to slip through her fingers, she continued working her shift as if nothing had happened. However she never let her eyes stray far from the woman, carefully noting the lack of conversation she held with any of the others in the tour group and the way her eyes never strayed far from the vampires. Her fingers were stroking her throat lazily, almost absent-mindedly, but Sookie suspected it was anything but.

Sookie's hand yearned to touch her, knowing it would give her a better read on her thoughts and intentions, and possibly confirm her suspicions. Yet in order to do so she needed a diversion. With impatience she waited for the table to finish their drinks, before heading over to ask if they wanted refills.

With a terrible feeling lacing her mind, Sookie carefully brought a tray carrying their drinks to the table. Balancing it on the wood, she distributed them to each of the tourists. Turning to give the woman her beer, her hand slipped and cold liquid drenched the woman's short skirt.

'You fucking idiot!'

The blonde's screech was deafened by the pounding music of the bar, but every vampire's head swivelled over to them at the sight of such commotion. The knowledge Sookie had undeniably gained their attention irritated her to no end; it had been something she had strived to avoid for as long as possible. But if this woman was what she thought she was ...

Sookie didn't have to mistake her fluster as she apologised profusely – getting fired for causing such a massive scene was a very real possibility. Vampires prided themselves on their finesse and it was with genuine fear she grabbed the dark silk dishcloth she had tucked into the belt-loop of her dress, and frantically scrubbed at the material of the woman's skirt. Within seconds of touching her, Sookie knew exactly what the woman was and bile rose in her throat.

Forcing herself to apologise to the woman once more, Sookie turned in a daze to fetch another beer. Ginger met her at the bar to give her hell for being so clumsy, but her stern chastisement fell on deaf ears. It was only after Ginger furiously ordered her to take a break, Sookie handed the blonde's beer to her.

After clocking out, Sookie stepped out into the car park. The cool air fell on her heated skin with relief and she sighed softly into the silence of the night as she let her mask fall from her face. Feeling the need for privacy, Sookie began walking towards the west side of the car park. It was late, well past the time any clubbers would be arriving at Fangtasia, so the parking lot was relatively empty. Dimly she could see the faint glow of Irina at the door of the bar, but the ancient vampire was engrossed in conversation with another woman.

Sookie's hopeful eyes found the sky with wonder, searching for an answer in the stars as she contemplated what to do. She loathed drainers with a passion. She despised how they took such a powerful creature and reduced them to nothing, leaving them broken and yearning for death.

She had encountered them before, several times. They were always pathetic humans with few skills, searching for a cheap way to make money and evidently they succeeded. But in particular that woman disgusted her; the thoughts of what she had done in the past were enough for vomit to rise in Sookie's mouth and land on the pavement below her. As the sharp acidic smell rose to her nostrils, she stepped away from it and wondered through the car park aimlessly, each step taking her further from the club and into the heavy darkness of the car park.

She was moving through the bushes into the top of the car park when the sound of chatter broke through the peaceful silence of her contemplation. Slowly Sookie turned to see the drainer from the bar and a vampire walking towards her. Evidently the drainer had felt the same need as Sookie to get as far away from Irina as possible.

Having been surrounded by vampires for a long time, she knew he was young. Well, newly turned. He appeared to have been changed in his mid-thirties, but he moved without the grace of the vampires she was acquainted with, his mask was imperfect and his reactions were a split second too slow. She could see from the way his fangs were glistening in the moonlight that it had been a while since he had fed and Sookie wondered with a brief flare of curiosity just why he had been foolish enough to let that happen.

Sookie could feel men, stationed around the car park, shift into attack mode as the drainer and the vampire made their way towards them. She had been dismissed as a threat.

If she didn't act, tonight he would meet his maker. Either he would be staked or tomorrow morning he would meet the sun.

Carefully she listened to their conversation. The vampire's conversation was quiet, but loud enough in the silence of the night for Sookie to know he intended to go back to the drainer's home. Perhaps he had some survival instincts for not showing a strange woman his nesting place, but in the end it would prove fatal for him and his prey would become his predator.

Now she had a choice to make. It was too late to go back inside and alert the vampires there was a drainer. The commotion in the car park would probably not be heard over the loud music blasting out of the club. So she had no one to help her; a familiar feeling.

A well-known twinge of unease enveloped her mind as she contemplated her two choices. She could either attack the humans and help the vampire, possibly preventing him from being drained or she could let him die.

Sookie knew exactly what Victor would urge her to do; let him be. If he died, there was one less vampire for Eric to call upon when the time came for Felipe to attack, further weakening Eric's empire and there would be no risk to her cover.

But Sookie refused to simply stand by and let him be attacked, silently watch him get hurt by this woman whilst she stood blindly by doing nothing, saying nothing and continuing her life like nothing had ever happened.

With a shaking hand, Sookie reached into her boot to pull out her silver dagger. Pulling it out of its sheath, she wondered whether this was wise. Four men were slowly approaching the vampire, not to mention the woman that was slowly leading the vampire towards her car. They could take her; they had experience in incapacitating vampires after all. But then, she had been trained by one.

Finally deciding to do the right thing, she silently slid off her boots and advanced towards the nearest man. He was hunched by the side of the car, his back to her, and with the slightest touch to his mind, Sookie knew he was an addict. His thoughts were arrogant, greedy and desperate for a drink of V.

Touching her mind to the others in the car park, she realised with unease they all were. She would never be the most gifted fighter, but the reason why she could win more battles than most was because Sookie always knew her enemies intentions a moment before they made their moves.

Realising with some trepidation she may have bit off more than she could chew, Sookie prepared herself before continuing with an amended plan. Carefully holding her knife by the blade, she thrust the hilt against her first victim's temple. Grimacing at the large smacking sound which resulted, she grabbed his body and slowly lowered him to the ground.

A mind was behind her in mere moments, and the sickening thoughts corrupting it immediately repulsed her. The wind whistled as a punch flew at the side of her head, but she side-stepped it easily and moved to lunge at his side. However one large meaty hand grabbed her fist, squeezing it like a rag doll as a cruel smirk crossed his face. Her knife clattered to the gravel as pain enveloped her mind.

Memories flashed through her mind of a another man. Her fist had been smaller then, his fist paler but in the moonlight the face of her attacker wore same sickening smirk as her uncle. He was there before her, like always taunting her with the reminder she was powerless to stop him.

_So weak. _

_Just like always._

His dark eyes narrowed with a sinister gleam as he began to squeeze, the bending bones in her hand causing an agonising rush of pain to rip through her body. She could feel her knees begin to crumble as he continued his merciless assault, but Sookie forced herself to remain silent even as a whimper escaped her lips.

_He didn't like it when she screamed._

Tears trickled down her face as she forced herself to focus on the pain, and ignore the situation. Summoning the last of her strength, she clenched her left fist and swung it with all her might at his dick. A strangled high-pitched squeak ripped free from his mouth, his fingers releasing her broken hand from his grasp as he moved to protect his manly parts from a second blow as her left fist rose again. As his mouth opened to threaten her, she used the distraction to deliver a roundhouse kick to the side of his head. Uncaring if anyone heard him, she stepped aside and allowed his large body to fall to the ground with a sickening thud. Eyeing the pool of blood leaking from his head at an alarming rate and his dilated pupils, she hoped whatever head injury he had was at the very least incurable, but ideally fatal.

Two down.

'Did you hear that?' The vampire asked, his soft voice carrying through the night. He peered around the car park, but unfortunately he couldn't see through the car she was perched behind as she struggled to regain her strength.

The blonde was oblivious to Sookie's actions. Instead her thoughts were furious with certainty that her dimwitted friends were simply making too much noise, straying towards how she would deal with them when she got home. With an effort, the blonde redirected her thoughts towards the silver chain stashed in her car.

Sookie had to hand it to her, the woman had some _cajones_ to be thinking of draining a vampire right outside the bar of a Sheriff. A vampire could emerge at any moment, but it was clear as she peered more thoroughly into the woman's mind she was desperate. Not for cash as Sookie had originally thought, but for blood. The heavy cloak of addiction was muddling with her senses, like blinkers over her eyes, causing the woman lose control of her common sense in her desperate pursuit of V.

With growing distaste, Sookie dismissed their advancements to the car in favour of searching for the other two men. Unfortunately, it was only as a fist made contact with her head she identified the position of the third attacker. Apparently she was now considered a threat. Stars danced in front of her eyes as Sookie made to stand up from the ground she didn't remember falling on, when a kick to her side left her immobilised. Dark eyes loomed in front of her, narrowed with loathing and a mouth whispered in her ear, 'Ready for some fun, bitch?'

Oh hell no. With shaking hands, she fumbled about the concrete of the car park for her dagger she must have dropped as she fell. As her hands met the reassuring coolness of the silver, she could feel his large hands making a firm grip on her hair. He was lifting her up like a rag doll up into the air, but she seized the last of her energy and plunged her dagger deep into his chest. With a strangled scream, he dropped her to the ground.

Her head smashed into the concrete below, rendering Sookie unconscious.

The sound of a feral dog awoke her. Savage growls sounded a small distance away, and with bleary eyes she peered through the moonlight to see the vampire she had tried to save with his back against a car door. He was bound by silver chains the woman had bound him with and moaning agonisingly through the silver gag the blonde's friend placed in his mouth. Even from her position by the trees, she could smell the acrid scent of burnt flesh. The blonde was stroking patterns into the vampire's torso with a knife, and her mouth was on his chest licking every drop of blood her ministrations released.

She couldn't stay here; she didn't know how long she had been unconscious for and she was confident the blonde had heard her scream. Whether the blonde would come for her was uncertain, but she would gather her friends before she left and on the ground beside Sookie lay her friendly attacker. A victorious smile crossed her face as she noted the pool of dark liquid surrounding him, his face pale and clammy as he passed in and out of consciousness. Soon the remaining duo would come looking for their friends, and she would not sit defenceless on the ground waiting for them to find her and seek vengeance. Fumbling around for her dagger was of no avail, and a glance upwards confirmed it was lodged firmly in the man's chest beside her.

Pain erupted in her skull as Sookie tried to sit up. She felt a burning desire to know how long she had been absent from the bar. Was anyone looking for her? Using her power, she cast her mind out into the car park but the only brains she could detect were that of the charming drainers and the vampire. Typical. Eric probably couldn't care less she was missing, what with her being a lowly human server, but she had thought at least one of her budding waitress pals would care enough about her to wonder where she was. It wasn't like they worked at the safest place in the world; anything could have happened to her.

Slowly, she dragged herself upwards into a crawl. Her skull was pounding and she moved with the feebleness of a newborn, but she needed to do something. She had committed herself to saving the vampire. He would not be broken on her watch. Forcing herself not to cry out with pain, she moved her body forward and grimaced at the pool of blood she was leaving behind. It would be wise not to leave her blood where anyone could drink it, but she had more important things to concern herself with.

Perhaps she was lucky they had to be the most idiotic drainers in history, or at least the most desperate. Rather than bringing the vampire to a forest like normal drainers, they were instead so eager for his blood that they were attacking him in the middle of a vampire bar's car park.

It had been her plan to attack the duo. But with the vampire incapacitated and herself being unarmed, defenceless and weak there was little she could do other than crawl towards the door of Fantasia and pray Irina was still standing guard outside it.

It was the longest journey of her life; every movement was painfully slow, the car park seemed to stretch for miles and more than once she had to duck behind a car or a pillar when the duo caught sight of movement in the corner of their eyes. Luckily they were too caught up in their fun and after a few moments of careful studying they returned to their unwilling victim and Sookie could breath again.

Her mind was torn between agony and determination, but she forced herself to focus on her pain and continue even as her legs began bleeding from loose stones in the gravel. Her head was pounding, and blood from her various wounds was making bile rise in her throat and a sticky mix on the pavement behind her.

A terrible fatigue was washing over her shivering body as Sookie turned the corner of the building with an agonising slowness, yet relief rushed through her at the sight of the ancient vampire standing at the door.

But Irina wasn't looking at her and she was so far away. Too far.

Terrible trembles wracked through her body as pain enveloped her mind completely, breaking her determination to help the vampire with its intensity. Her strength was crumbling down like an avalanche and words died on her lips as Sookie failed to summon the energy to speak.

Just as Sookie sagged against the concrete in defeat, nostrils flared at the scent of blood and ancient eyes looked up in time to see darkness take over once more.

* * *

**So … yeah. Thoughts? Opinions? Predictions? :) **

**_Please review!_ :) **

**I did intend for Eric to be in this chapter, but I figured I'd split what I had written because it was so long. Next chapter though will definitely have some big Sookie/Eric interaction though. **

**However I don't know when I'll be able to post it. The next chapter definitely needs work and unfortunately school is starting on Monday. As I foresee myself dying under the stress/ workload of A-level chemistry, I don't know when the next chapter will be completed but hopefully it won't be too long! Pray for me though. (That's not a joke …)**

**Almost every reviewer so far seems in favour of an Eric/Sookie pairing. Do no Sookie/Alcide lovers exist in the world? :( **

**Anyway, keep your favourite pairing flooding through. And please review! **


	6. Chapter 6

Sookie was well acquainted with pain. From a disgustingly young age, she had experienced acts of cruelty that had caused her an agony words alone could not sufficiently describe. The majority of people fear pain, to the point of taking potent pills and enduring bizarre expensive procedures to avoid even a moment of discomfort. But not Sookie. Pain was a good thing; it meant she was still alive, but most of all it meant it was over and now she could begin to heal.

Physically, at least.

But the moments when pain played havoc with her mind, to the point her thoughts grew slow and weary, and her memories were dampened by the waves of excruciating torment running ceaselessly through her body … those were the moments when she was at peace. The darkness that swirled around her, enveloping her soul in its tight embrace blinded Sookie to her past as she floated on the blissful high of her pain. It was truly peaceful; an emotion she experienced so rarely she barely recognised it.

Each time the darkness held her a little tighter, unwrapping its coils around her with less care so that a few always remained within her mind. They comforted her with the knowledge soon they would be eternally entwined.

Yet gradually Sookie became aware of a voice in the darkness, and the harmony of her mind was broken. At first it was merely a single voice, almost certainly a male's barking muffled orders with an authoritative tone. Another spoke forcefully, and then a dozen voices joined its firm chanting. Foreign tongues were spoken in unison by bodies surrounding her, their words forming indistinguishable irritations, serving only to remind her of a world she yearned to depart from.

Although Sookie's mind resisted, her body refused and gradually her pain dulled, morphing into a dull ache in her limbs that quickly ceased to be soothing. Simultaneously the coils of darkness retreated from her mind, replaced by clouds of grey and strength returned to her limbs. The chill that had been circulating around her body was swept away, replaced by an unwelcome warmth that could only be artificial.

As the pain departed from her mind, memories flooded through her mind in quick succession. Bile rose in her throat as she recalled what had happened, and forced herself to swallow. It was rare that a situation hit her so hard. Sookie knew what cruelty meant, having experienced it regularly as a child, so it was not a term she used lightly. Vampires were far from good citizens; of the hundreds of vampire she had met, Sookie had never met one who hadn't killed before and the majority had belittled humans for lacking all that vampires had in bulk. But even with that, what the drainers had intended to do was cruel. With his guard relaxed and facing five armed humans, the vampire had no chance. Regardless of how well he fought, it was unlikely he would have survived the desperate draining of five V-addicts with his life, let alone his sanity. But what disgusted her most of all were the drainers. They were high on V, but lucid to the extent they knew what they were doing. They knew it was wrong, savage and degraded … and they didn't care. All they cared about was getting their fix, with no regard for the destruction they left in their wake.

A pit of darkness loomed over her as memories that refused to fade awakened. Swallowing tightly, Sookie tried to control herself even as she felt herself shaking. Sookie's heart thundered in her chest, and her teeth clamped on her lips in a desperate attempt to regain focus. A sickening crunch echoed throughout the room, but even as she tried to use the pain to focus, breath escaped Sookie as nightmares ran circuits through her thoughts.

_Be quiet or they'll punish you._

Clamping her lips together so she couldn't groan, Sookie tried to remember where she was. Her fingers bit sharply into her palms, and her teeth gnawed harder at her lips even as she felt tears streaking down her face. A hand touched her forehead and she flinched backwards.

Automatically she braced herself for the blow.

As seconds extended into minutes, it became clear one was not coming. Slowly Sookie began to relax and her breathing restarted as she remembered what had happened. As her body relaxed, the murmur of alarmed voices had ceased, replaced by silence and the occasional shuffle of papers.

Time ticked by with nothing but greyness to mark it.

She began drifting in and out of consciousness, but even as she attempted to cling to her peace it departed from her and her thoughts grew increasingly lucid. Progressively her mind became gripped with the consequences of her actions, and although Sookie had accepted they would be dire even before she acted, now that she was facing them they seemed horrific.

Quinn was one of the few people she trusted, and he had warned her of the results of allowing her past to influence her present choices. It seemed she had remembered his warning too late. Never would Sookie have allowed that vampire to be drained whilst she stood idly by like nothing was happening, but in retrospect there had to have other ways to save the vampire without sabotaging her cover.

The sickly feeling of guilt washed over her as she thought of the potential repercussions of her faux-pas. It was entirely possible Felipe would kill her if Eric fired Sookie from Fangtasia, regardless of his love of her 'wonderful gift'. As he had never been especially fond of her, Sookie highly doubted any supposed disobedience from a human would be tolerated and even if Felipe was in a generous mood, the large impact her actions would have on his proposed invasion would definitely warrant death. As her thoughts strayed towards Victor's reaction, a strange emotion twisted inside her mind as she admitted to herself he would side his Master against her as he had in the past.

Pushing it aside in irritation, Sookie reminded herself she needed to be logical right now. Emotions would get her killed - if her actions hadn't succeeded in doing so. What worried her most of all was Quinn. He had played no part in her decision, which she was ashamed to admit, but ultimately Felipe would see him as an accomplice in her crime and Sookie knew he would suffer her same fate.

All this however, was assuming she survived Eric's wrath. Infamous for his glacial personality, a little blood-shed on a Thursday night wouldn't make the Viking bat an eyelid.

Her thoughts went into overdrive as a possible life jacket appeared in the sea of her thoughts. Sookie knew vampires better than herself; she studied them just as they had devoted their lives studying their prey. As their lives passed by with years stretching into decades of monotony, every human blurred into the same identical blood-bag. But some stood out. Sookie had spent much of her life reaping in the benefits of attracting vampiric interest, and whilst her plan as Sophie Michaels had been to blend into the background, all good plans are subject to change. Even by allowing a fraction of her true personality to trickle through her mask, Sookie knew she could capture Eric's interest to the extent he would avoid killing her; at least in the immediate future.

The slamming of a door broke her from her tangent. Forcing her buzzing brain to cooperate, Sookie willed an eye open. Grimacing at the sudden burst of light, she watched through blurred vision as Long Shadow entered the room with a brunette trailing behind him. Peering at the deep burgundy walls, the large maple desk at the forefront of the room and the scowling Viking behind it, Sookie was fairly certain she knew whose plush sofa she was currently sweating on, and had probably bled on.

Following a small prayer her blood had stained it beyond repair or at the very least at the expense of an astronomical dry-cleaning bill – because frankly Eric was a jerk – Sookie bit her lip to prevent a scream as she attempted to sit up. She could a dull pain in her head she jostled it, her stomach quite literally felt like it was on fire and her knees struggled against her will. But although she was positive she would regret her decision if Eric punished, tortured and/or killed her, she refused to remain lying on his couch whilst Eric conversed with his minions on the best way to do so.

Forcing her arms to cooperate, she sprang upwards with an unexpected strength that spoke of a long recovery period.

Unable to prevent it, a curse sprang to her lips. 'Bastard!'

As pale blue eyes appraised her with an unreadable expression, Sookie felt rather like a lamb for the slaughter. Speaking of which …

'What the hell am I wearing?'

A small smirk crossed the vampire's face as he leered across the room at her, before remarking in an exaggeratedly slow voice. 'That … would be my shirt.'

Unable to control them, her eyes darted to the tight vest Eric currently wore. Leaving nothing to the imagination, it hugged every single muscle on his perfect body like a second skin. Yet Sookie couldn't even enjoy the mouth-watering sight because the Viking was staring at her with such a smug expression, her anger returned in full force.

Biting down at her tongue, Sookie swallowed slowly. The crisp white shirt barely scraped the top of her thighs, nor had Eric deemed it necessary to button it past her breasts. Forcing herself to not to scream resulted in a somewhat strained smile on her face, 'How very … kind of you.' She bit out slowly, trying not to reveal through her tone of voice she was mentally calling him every name under the sun.

'Not particularly.' Eric smirked. At her curious stare, he elaborated. 'You were much admired.'

Sookie smacked her hand to her mouth as a wave of vomit rose, and forced herself not to be sick on Eric's floor. As hilarious as his face would be, the bastard would probably deduct the dry-cleaning cost from her pay-check. Forcing herself to swallow, Sookie fervently wished she had never gotten up.

Noting Eric's expression turn from playful to serious, Sookie dared him to comment on her reaction. Icy eyes left her momentarily in favour of the duo who had been watching the exchange with blank expressions, 'Leave us.' Unexpectedly Eric grasped Long Shadow's hand in farewell; a gesture which surprised Sookie to no ends until she realised a vial of blood had passed between them.

A note of panic rang through her as Sookie deliberated over the potential it was her blood was in the vial. What exactly had occurred whilst she was unconscious? Although she had her suspicions of how her miraculous recovery had been achieved, it seemed there were more urgent matters to think of. What use did a vampire have with her blood? Quinn had assured Sookie that she no longer smelt of Victor nor any other vampire, yet it was well known vampires had a far superior sense of smell. She knew Long Shadow had detected something as he smelt her on her first shift, the question however was what. And more importantly, what did intend to do about it?

As the door slammed behind the duo, Sookie began looking anywhere but Eric. Studying her body with interest, she noted her knees were matted with dried blood yet the skin beneath it was unscathed. With growing unease, she raised her hand to her head and found no raised abrasions, but merely hair matted with blood. Although both fatigue and pain were heavy in her limbs and Sookie was sure she looked a mess, there was no sign of the ordeal she had gone through that night.

Growing suspicions ran through her mind, but she swallowed back her fear in favour of maintaining the silence between her and Eric. Instead her eyes wandered around the room, determined not to miss a single detail. It was a rare opportunity to be in Eric's office; one she was determined to take full advantage of. However it was with irritation she noted the lack of personal affects adorning the walls. Other than several ancient tapestries hanging in dark frames along the walls, the office consisted of the usual junk that cluttered offices. Even the computer and papers scattered messily along the mahogany desk were no doubt futile; anything related to Area 5 would be in Eric's head, not written on technology few vampires trusted or on paper where anyone could read it.

Forcing herself not to sigh, Sookie resigned herself the quick scan of Eric's office had offered little new information. Although throughout her week at Fangtasia she had speculated the office was the key to learning more secrets of Eric, on the contrary it seemed to simply confirm the Viking's renowned status as a fighter and his longevity.

Feeling icy blue eyes on her as she stared around the office, she carefully ensured an slight variation of her mask was in place. The uncomfortable expression on it was fitting, and one she didn't exactly have to fake – being the sole object of an ancient vampire's scrutiny wasn't exactly a walk in the park, especially when he was a ruthless bastard.

It was now evident he was waiting for her to speak. Sookie supposed if she was being true to her role she should too. But really, she had already blown her cover once today and given her revised plan, Sookie hoped acting abnormally would attract his attention – that was if defending a vampire alone in the back of his parking lot at the expense of five of her own species hadn't. Ultimately though, Sookie was curious of what the Viking would say if she waited for him to speak. It had always fascinated her how words had so much weight with vampires and emptiness from humans. Really it should be the other way around.

'Sophie Michaels, I believe?'

Disappointing start, vampire. She had expected something more interesting. Meeting his gaze with thinly disguised boredom, she nodded – if there was one thing she did hate about vampire's conversation, it was that they tended to beat around the bush – a lot. Though they had centuries stretching ahead of them, she didn't.

'I have managed Fangtasia for ten years, and before tonight I had no need to learn the names or details of my … staff.'

A tidal wave of disdain washed over her at his matter of fact emission, but Sookie forced herself to remain quiet in her seat and wait for him to address a question.

'So imagine my surprise when Irina informs me that not only are their _drainers_,' his eyes darkened considerably, and his fingers clenched on the wood in front of him, 'in the parking lot of my bar, but one of my waitresses took it upon herself to fight them herself without alerting … more experienced fighters.' Though he began his speech politely, as he continued his eyes blackened, his fingers formed claws and his fangs were fully extended. He stood abruptly from behind his desk and his chair thudded to the ground behind him. Within a second he was in front of her, his eyes taking her in with a hungry gaze – for her life or her body, Sookie didn't know.

Now that his figure loomed in front of her, Sookie was able to study him with clarity she didn't have from afar across the smoky dance floor. Seeing him for the first time, it was clear why he was so arrogant. Eric truly was physically perfect, a devil in an Adonis' body.

He looked down at her with a ravenous expression, but no fear rose in her body as she stared him down. Vampires were not scary; they were just like her. It was people she was afraid of.

'Speak your piece!' He snarled, a trace of an accent colouring his words as he glowered down at her.

'I spilt some beer.' Sookie began, withholding a laugh at his murderous expression at what he supposed was cheek. Before he could interrupt or - it seemed more likely - kill her, she continued, 'So Ginger ordered me to go on a break. I needed some air because I hadn't been feeling well that night so I left the bar for the car park – I'm sure Ginger and Irina already told you that. Anyway I had wondered quite far out into the car park, away from Irina when I noticed a vampire and a woman exit the bar. Normal stuff, I guess. But I noticed four men begin to edge themselves towards the vampire – I assumed at first to attack the woman, but it quickly became apparent what they intended to do. So I interfered.'

'Yes, Irina showed me your handiwork. One was dying, another brain dead and the last on his way to it.' He looked at her for a long moment, and found her lacking. 'I was expecting guilt.'

She looked at him curiously, her mask slipping for a second as she fought to control the direction of her thoughts. 'Were you really?'

He shrugged his wide shoulders, 'Few humans can kill without regret. Even less can do it multiple times.'

Sookie shrugged uncomfortably in response, feel the conversation dip in a direction she was not prepared for and never would be. Casting her mind out for something – anything – else to talk about, a question which had been niggling at her mind since she had awoken burst from her lips.

'I seem to have healed nicely.'

She paused watching him carefully for a reaction, but he gave none. 'Perhaps in the future you should take more care.' Eric studied her face for a moment, 'You will not always heal.'

As tension bubbled between them and her suspicions escalated to near certainty, Sookie again found herself searching for something to fill the silence.

'How is he - the vampire?'

Icy eyes narrowed slightly at her unsubtle attempt to shift the direction of their conversation, but nonetheless he answered. 'He is most curious to meet you.'

Carefully Sookie extracted what she wanted to know from Eric's statement. 'He must be doing well then.'

'Under the circumstances.'

A brief silence hung in the air between them, fraught with tension and punctured only by her breathing. Sookie didn't dare ask whether Eric would allow the meeting, knowing she had already crossed several lines that night. Despite her knowledge at some point Sookie would probably meet the vampire in Fangtasia, it would be better if they didn't meet. In Eric's own words, the vampire was curious of her; something which in her experience had never meant anything good.

Abruptly their silence was broken by the sound of a mobile ringing. Her mobile. With a growing sense of dread, Sookie watched as Eric pulled her phone from his pocket and handed it to her. Quinn's name flashed across the screen.

Forcing herself to breath, she reminded herself to be logical. All Sookie's messages were password protected, and every night Felipe phoned her from a blocked number so there was very little Eric could have learnt of her from her phone. Though she had never intended to conceal Quinn from Eric, Sookie had planned on revealing it on her own accord and certainly not in the aftermath of terrible situation.

'This has been ringing every half hour.' He glared at her with true malice in his eyes. 'Answer it.'

His tone left no room for disobedience. Praying Quinn wouldn't say anything idiotic, Sookie held the phone to her ear.

Immediately Quinn's voice flooded in, sounding almost high-pitched in his rush to speak. 'Finally! Jesus fucking Christ, you gotta learn to answer your goddamn phone!' His words came out from him in a rush of emotion, before he paused and forced himself to ask, 'Are you okay?'

Quickly she spoke, trying to allow him no opportunity to sabotage their roles any more than she already had. 'I'm with Eric,' Sookie blurted out, her voice sounding strange even to her own ears. 'I'm fine; I know you worry when I'm late home.'

Forcing herself to laugh, Quinn's low rumble agreed with her. Sookie knew there would be a Spanish Inquisition waiting for her when she returned to their house, but Quinn understood now was neither the time nor the place to be asking questions. 'Sorry, babe. You know I don't like you working there.'

Eyeing Eric's dark expression, Sookie knew it was time to end the call. 'It pays well. Anyway, I got to finish up here; I'll be home soon.'

'Right, babe. I'll wait up.' Sookie grimaced at Quinn's clear reminder to Eric someone with a lot of weight in the Were community would definitely notice if she mysteriously vanished. Although helpful in the long-term, Eric's expression was murderous.

He turned to her with a strange look on his face, 'I find it interesting a barmaid from a small-town is not only involved with a Weretiger, but suddenly gained a passion for working in a vampire bar.'

Sookie glowered at him and stood to her full height, her practice speech coming to her with ease. 'Just because you vampires care for no one, you think everything is done for ulterior motives. Quinn – my boyfriend who _happens_ to be a weretiger – moved here for E(E)E, and I had to get me a job because I ain't no kept woman! There's a recession going on and this place was the only one hiring that paid a fair wage. Ginger offered me a job and I took it – against Quinn's wishes. Now don't you dare go making something out of nothing.'

Swallowing slightly Sookie carefully removed her finger from Eric's – rock hard – chest, a place it had somehow ended up during her speech. A look at Eric's dumbfounded expression confirmed she had succeeded in shocking him, but whether his interest had been captured was another story.

'You're not like most humans.' A tidal wave of panic swept over her thoughts as he stared at her carefully, before elaborating. 'You're different.'

'Thanks.' Sookie answered sarcastically as her mind was swept away in a tornado of fear.

He looked again, staring into her eyes with an intensity that made her nauseas. 'What are you?'

'I'm a barmaid.'

'Today you killed three men. That's impressive work for a barmaid from a small-town.'

'I guess I'm lucky.'

'You must hope you continue to be.' His eyes darkened as Eric licked his lips, 'B after a while, luck always runs out.'

* * *

**AN: So … Yeah. Thoughts? Opinions? Hate-mail?**

**As I was writing this chapter, alarm bells kind of rang in my head at how 'dark' this fic seems to be getting. I always try to even it up to an extent, in that my characters tend to do humorous things unwittingly – or at least I find what they do funny – but I do admit this fic tackles real issues that I'm not going to lessen in favour of hurrying along with the romance. I want to say now it has a high rating for a reason. Generally I don't write anything graphic, meaning scenes of an explicit nature like in the first chapter – I tend not to enjoy writing them – but there are going to be dark themes threaded throughout this fic and it is going to be emotional. So I just to reiterate that don't read this is you're under the age limit or if you're not able to deal with it.**

**I did have a bad week though, and I think that may have slightly influenced the tone of this chapter … Also its currently 2am. **

**So please review! Your reviews always make me smile – even if they're critical – and I could really use it, considering as far as I can see my Sunday will consist of writing notes on cytology, chemistry I don't quite understand and as a special treat on the effects of the Russian 1905 revolution … Fun stuff. Please review. :)**

**Also obviously all characters and original plot-lines of the SVM books belong to Charlaine Harris. But this chapter, all preceding it and following it contain/contained/will contain ideas, imagery and characters of my own creation which I claim**.


End file.
